need a warm hug
by coldgirl93
Summary: Después de su exitoso debut, Elsa adquiere fama y dinero pero para eso tuvo que abandonar todo lo que antes conocía, desesperada y forzada por su corazón hace una confesión de la que se arrepentirá, decide huir pero su pasado no está dispuesto a dejarla tranquila reabrirá sus heridas, la confundirá, frustrara y la forzara a elegir quien es su verdadero amor. ELSANNA! ENJOY IT! ;D
1. nuevo comienzo

**Me gustan los abrazos calientitos **

_NA1-. no todos los personajes de este fic me pertenecen los de frozen son propiedad de Disney y sus asociados _

_NA2.- este fic es Elsanna, femslash (chica x chica) estáis advertidos _

**"nuevo comienzo" cap. 1.-**

-Krista, yo…*nerviosa* me gustaría decirte algo entes de irme.

En la oscura habitación de un departamento lujoso, Elsa Cold una joven hermosa de casi 17 años ojos azules y un cabello rubio claro se despertó algo agitada pero agradecida de no haber revivido esa parte especialmente dolorosa de aquella pesadilla que no le daba tregua, cada noche se despertaba de la misma manera, conmocionada por el recuerdo, ese pasado que la atormentaba constantemente.

Observo el reloj las 5:30, no le agradaba dormir después de tener ese desagradable sueño que le provocaba sentir inseguridad, miedo, indecisión, arrepentimiento y la sensación de que el frio la abrazaba; se dispuso a levantarse y alejar esos pensamientos de su mente antes de recordar lo que le seguía después de aquella frase.

Acciono un interruptor, la habitación quedo iluminada por una blanca y hermosa luz, Elsa miro a su alrededor contemplando su cama deshecha, su librero con sus libros favoritos, su ordenador portátil y su figura en el espejo, había cambiado mucho desde que había debutado, le gustaba todo lo que tenía ahora pero, los recuerdos del pasado la atormentaban y la fama que había conseguido no le permitía estar del todo feliz y conocer personas sentía que eran hipócritas que solo le hablaran por quien los medios decían que era; miro detenidamente su rostro, ahora parecía más madura, había tristeza en su mirada pero posiblemente los demás no lo notarían, nadie la conocía tan bien, solo sus padres que la animaban a intentarlo de nuevo, ellos no sabían toda la historia pero no les gustaba que su hija fuera tan fría y distante con todos desde su mudanza.

Decidida a empezar el día y visitar su nueva escuela que a partir de ese día seria su "nuevo comienzo", se desvistió y entro en la ducha y mientras hacía lo propio recordó como había conseguido que la admitieran en esa fabulosa escuela inglesa gracias a su fama y popularidad de ser "la reina del hielo" del patinaje sobre hielo, que tanto le gustaba al príncipe Aron Wells, el mismo que la ayudo a conseguir un lugar en la escuela que ella quería, no le gustaba aprovecharse de su fama pero a veces no era tan malo tener "contactos" que la invitaran a fiestas en las magníficas construcciones inglesas.

Termino su ducha se secó y puso la ropa había preparado el día anterior, y se arregló el cabello en una hermosa trenza con unos mechones sueltos que le daban aire de rebelde, se dispuso a tomar las llaves de uno de sus dos autos un BMW M1 negro o su Huayra Pagani blanco, pensando cual sería menos pretencioso ya que además de ser famosa por el patinaje sobre hielo también tenía unos padres que son dueños de una cadena de sucursales en Canadá que se dedica a generar energía eléctrica mediante fuentes de energía renovables, que en el poco tiempo que llevaba había tenido mucho éxito y se había expandido rápidamente gracias a que a su padre le encantaba poder aprovechar los lugares y sus potenciales para producir energía eléctrica sin contaminar, habían necesitado la ayuda de Elsa que después de haber ganado su debut y otras varias competencias, había logrado una cantidad considerable que decidió invertir en el sueño de su padre, ella siempre supo que le iría bien pero no esperaba tanto y por lo que hiso, su padre le regala cosas costosas y extravagantes además al ser responsable y madura sus padres confían en ella para que viaje por el mundo lo que desde siempre había sido su sueño pero no sabía que sería tan solitario; se decidió por el BMW y agradeció haber encontrado tiempo atrás un estacionamiento discreto para aparcar su llamativo auto.

Condujo unos cuantos minutos hasta que llego a la casa de una señora con un amplio garaje que conoció unos días atrás charlaron un poco sobre cosas comunes y sobre el patinaje sobre hielo, al parecer la agradable ancianita era un fan de ella pero no la había reconocido; la agradable anciana cuyo nombre era Amelia la esperaba la saludo le abrió la puerta y Elsa aparco el auto, sonrió forzadamente a la señora le agradeció se despidió y empezó a caminar el resto del tramo, que no era mucho, hasta su nueva escuela entro por la puerta principal hacia la recepción de su nuevo colegio en Inglaterra.

…

Mientras tanto, en una de las aulas de la prestigiosa institución, Anna Green, una chica de cabello cobre rojizo como pelirroja y unos preciosos ojos verde azulados, intentaba prestarle atención a la amargada señorita Jane, su profesora de literatura inglesa, no es que a Anna no le gustase eso de hecho aún que lo odiara tenía que esforzarse como en todas las materias para conservar la beca por buena estudiante que le habían otorgado junto con la oportunidad de estudiar en tan anhelada escuela.

-miss Anna, está poniendo atención a mi clase- dijo en un tono irritado la señorita Jane.

-si miss- respondió Anna tan pronto como capto la pregunta, pero su respuesta fue muy rápida para ser creíble y la miss Jane lo noto

-su respuesta parece poco creíble, pero no se preocupe tiene suerte, no tendrá que seguir en la clase, retírese a la recepción de la academia, y dese prisa- Anna se quedó extrañada, escucho las risas de sus compañeros ante su reacción y acto seguido se dirigió la salida esperando que no fuera nada malo.

Camino por los pasillos del edificio, bajo al patio y cruzo el hermoso jardín mientras sus pensamientos se centraban en el porqué de tener que ir a la recepción ella no había hecho nada malo y nunca lo hacía a ella le hacían cosas malas pero como quejarte si quien te molesta es alguien importante pensaba ella se detuvo un momento en la puesta y entro.

…..

Elsa llamo a la recepción, la atendió una chica que la mando al despacho de la directora.

-Es todo un gusto conocerla señorita Cold, soy la directora de la institución, puede decirme Susan y también me puede hablar de tu, después de todo soy su fan- hablo la directora, tratando de disimular su emoción

-muchas gracias también me puedes hablar de tu- Provo Elsa dirigiéndose a la señorita Susan una mujer de aproximadamente 36-37 calculo Elsa, de cabello negro y ojos cafés con un lindo acento inglés que a la rubia le agradaba cada vez mas, la directora sonrió

-De acuerdo Elsa, espero que disfrutes tu estadía en esta escuela y también espero que esta sea duradera, por lo de tu identidad no te preocupes el patinaje sobre hielo es un deporte que la mayoría de los jóvenes si no es que en su totalidad no lo saben apreciar, ya se habló con los maestros y todos acordaron mantener tu perfil bajo en lo que respecta a ser la "reina de hielo"- Elsa se relajó ante esas palabras sus padres habían hablado con la directora y ella amablemente se había encargado de todo

-muchas gracias- respondió mostrando su alivio

-no te preocupes por eso Elsa, todo está bien preparado, pasaras dos días con la mejor compañía que podemos ofrecerte para que te muestre las instalaciones y tus clases, por el momento solo observaras, empiezas oficialmente el lunes- la chica se sentía feliz de que la directora fuese tan amable y fuera su admiradora.

-muchas gracias, eres muy amable Susan- la directora sonrió y por su parte Elsa se sentía muy extraña al hablarle así a la directora pero lo mejor era complacerla para que le asegurara que podía practicar y tener ciertos beneficios en la escuela.

-no hay de que, si tienes algún inconveniente o necesitas algo, siéntete en la libertad de pedírmelo, por lo pronto puedes pasar a la recepción, allí te espera alguien que te mostrara todo, tienen el mismo horario y es una muy buena estudiante, espero que te lleves bien con todos, que tengas buen día Elsa- finalizo la directora levantándose para despedir a Elsa

La fría mirada que Elsa siempre ocultaba cuando le resultaba conveniente reapareció después de agradecerle a la directora, se dirigió a la recepción; la señorita que la había pasado con la directora le dijo que esperara por su horario y por su guía que ya venía en camino…

Continuara…

**gracias por leer, es mi primer fic así que espero que les allá gustado, una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, su tienen algún comentario o sugerencia agradecería que me lo hicieran saber. **


	2. Viéndote por primera vez

**Viéndote por primera vez cap. 2.-**

Al cruzar la puerta polarizada de la recepción Anna sintió el cálido ambiente que proporcionaba la calefacción, sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse camino por el pasillo y le pregunto a un chico que pasa por ahí donde debía ir,

-no estoy seguro pero tal vez sea por lo de la chica nueva, deberías ir con la secretaria de la directora- le dijo el chico sonriendo a su desconocida compañera

-gracias- respondió la pelirroja mientras se pregunta si escucho bien lo de chica nueva, era muy difícil entrar a mitad de curso en una escuela y casi imposible en la escuela en la que ella estaba.

Se dirigió al despacho de la directora y vio la silueta de una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, tez blanca tal vez albina y supuso que ella sería la chica nueva de la que le hablo el chico.

La chica recién ingresada estaba ablando con la recepcionista que al ver a Anna le termino de dar unos papeles que parecían ser horarios a la rubia y dirigiéndose a Anna pregunto.

-Eres la chica que enviaron- reviso unos papeles-Anna?

-si- contesto dudosa.

Antes de que la pecosa chica pudiera preguntar porque? Se escuchó el familiar sonido que representaba una llamada, la recepcionista se excusó y se retiró a atender sus asuntos.

Elsa ya había visto de reojo a la chica que parecía responder al nombre de Anna noto que era un poco más baja que ella y que estaba distraída, sus facciones y angelical rostro pensó que Anna era muy linda pero que tal vez sería como todos los demás que la buscaban por ser la "reina de hielo" la alagaban y comentaban de lo buena que era ella aun sin ellos conocer nada del deporte a Elsa eso le irritaba, no le agradaban las personas que son tan superficiales como lo parecía aquella chica, decidió ser formal aunque la pequeña chica pecosa le pareciera muy linda.

Anna por su parte desde que vio a Elsa supo porque ella había podido ingresar a la escuela, seguramente sería alguien muy influyente y con contactos por todos lados, presumida y egoísta como lo eran la mayoría de su escuela, pero mientras sus mente se dedicaba a criticaba a la chica, sus ojos no pudieron evitar admirar lo hermosa que esta se era, la ropa que llevaba le sentaba muy bien y su cabello era hermoso, no podía observarla con detalle mientras ella no voltease, detuvo sus pensamiento, _de acuerdo, si es hermosa, pero no me agradan las personas pretenciosas y egoístas que solo buscan caerle bien a la gente justo como aparenta ser esta chica, será mejor hablar con ella lo menos posible._

Al haberse ido la recepcionista, Elsa decidió encarar a la chica, giro para quedar de frente a ella y poder saludarla, pero cuando sus ojos azul hielo se cruzaron con los verde azulado de la pelirroja, ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos; Anna pudo ver en los hermosos ojos azules de la nueva algo que no encajaba del todo es su perspectiva de chica pretenciosa y egoísta que había pensado unos segundos antes, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo y parecía más madura y responsable de lo que antes había pensado pudo notar soledad y tristeza en su mirada de la cual no podía despegar sus ojos; Elsa cautivada por los ojos de su guía quedo desconcertada, la linda pelirroja no le estaba sonriendo ambas estaban serias, los ojos de Anna la estaban inspeccionando, _ella no parece el tipo de reacción de una chica interesada como la que creí que sería, sus ojos son hermosos, cálidos, alegres, _pensó la rubia que después de mirarla unos segundos prosiguió a saludarla.

-hola, soy Elsa Cold- extendió su mano para saludarla

-…- Anna no respondió solo extendió su mano para tomar la de Elsa.

La nueva estrecho delicadamente la mano de su guía, el contacto fue cálido y pudo transmitirle seguridad y tranquilidad a la pelirroja que seguía perdida en la azul profundidad de los ojos de la rubia; Anna pudo notar que los ojos de la chica nueva que unos segundos atrás parecían fríos eran ahora muy cálidos para parecer hielo.

-yo-dudo un segundo-soy Anna- atino a decir antes de ver a la recepcionista volver a donde antes; La rubia enfoco en ella su gélida mirada, cuando los ojos hielo de la nueva se apartaron de Anna, esta sonrió se sentía feliz e intrigada por la chica nueva, apenas se conocían y eso pero aun así ella estaba feliz porque ella había sido elegida para ser la guía de la rubia, tenía la ligera impresión de que Elsa sería diferente y a juzgar por lo que sintió al estrechar su mano tal vez se llevarían bien.

-bueno parece que ya se conocen un poco- dijo la mujer detrás del ordenador-ella será tu guía, comparten horarios y te mostrara el camino a tu salón de clases-concluyo la recepcionista un poco feliz-señorita Green, por favor regrese a clases con la señorita Cold- la pelirroja asintió.

La recepcionista tomo asiento detrás del ordenador y Anna en intento de volver a sentir aquella seguridad que momentos atrás la había hecho tan feliz, tomo la mano de la nueva y le dio un pequeño tirón para que la siguiera,-vamos-le dijo la pelirroja a la rubia. Elsa que no se esperaba el gesto solo atino a asentir mientras observaba la mano de aquella chica entrelazada con la suya.

Anna estaba nerviosa, se sentía una tonta por haber tomado la mano de la completamente desconocida chica nueva, aun cuando se había dispuesto a ignorarla lo más posible, se dispuso a cortar el contacto pero sintió como la mano de la otra chica lo reafirmaba cerrando sus dedos alrededor de los suyos; se relajó y disfruto del taco de la suave y delicada mano de Elsa.

-estos son los jardines del instituto- dijo mientras buscaba la mirada de la nueva-tienes que cruzarlos para llegar al aula-

-son lindos-respondió la rubia _como tu _pensó y un ligero tono rosáceo apareció en sus mejillas al percatarse de lo que pensaba de su linda guía, se concentró en la arquitectura de los edificios que parecía tener un estilo gótico típicos de los siglo xiii-xv.

-lo sé a mí también me gustan, te llevare al aula por el camino largo para que puedas ver un poco más de las instalaciones- dijo la pelirroja con un tono entre tímido y amable que llamo la atención de la rubia.

-gracias, eres muy amable-respondió a su guía feliz de poder prolongar el tiempo con su linda guía que cada vez le caía mejor.

Continuaron en silencio caminando juntas tomadas de la mano, doblaron a la derecha para ir por el jardín que llevaba a las canchas y a su vez a la entrada trasera del edificio de bachillerato, la rubia observa los árboles y las flores que adornaban los alrededores, todo muy bien cuidado, y también a Anna, esta última, nerviosa, le lanzaba miradas furtivas a su compañera y pensaba en lo linda que esta era mientras se reprochaba que seguramente sería el tipo de chica que se juntaría con la princesa Alexandra, la guio escaleras arriba y Elsa pudo apreciar los salones que lucían muy modernos y bien equipados pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el color rojo aterciopelado que decoraba las paredes, el suelo de un color granito de hermosos detalles en cada pieza del salón, todo resultaba hermoso tanto el interior como el exterior, aunque ya había ido a un castillo no dejaba de sorprenderle la arquitectura británica.

-es el aula siguiente-dijo la pelirroja removiendo su mano, algo incomoda, la chica nueva de inmediato rompió el contacto, caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta estar a la altura de la puerta.

-de acuerdo, ahora qué?- pregunto confusa la rubia

-estas nerviosa- ataco su linda guía a lo que Elsa respondió tocando la puesta con mucha seguridad, pero si estaba nerviosa.

-no, no lo esto- contraataco, mirando a su guía de manera segura y fría.

_Espero que seas diferente..Elsa_ pensó la pelirroja para si.

-adelante- dijo una voz mientras se abría la puerta.

Continuara…

**holi! espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic así que no se muy bien como se hace esto pero les agradezco su apoyo gracias a todos los que lo leen, lamento las faltas de ortografía; subiré el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible y será un poco mas largo. y a los que dejan review gracias me inspiran. XD los quiero.**


	3. Desilusión ¿sospechas confirmadas?

Desilusión ¿sospechas confirmadas? Cap. 3.-

-adelante- dijo una voz mientras se abría la puerta.

Elsa estaba nerviosa, sin importar cuantos nuevos comienzos hubiera tenido ese sentimiento no desaparecía, hizo un ademan para indicarle a la pelirroja que entrara primero, luego se armó de valor y entro al aula.

-señorita Cold-dijo probablemente la profesora del grupo-me avisaron que se integrará a las clases con este grupo, preséntese y tome asiento; y usted señorita Green diríjase a su lugar-le dijo la amargada miss Jane a la pelirroja.

La alumna lentamente y sin dejar de mirar a la recién ingresada se dirigió a su lugar y tomo asiento; la rubia decidió no hacer esperar más al grupo, se colocó en medio de la sala dispuesta a presentarse-buenos días, mi nombre es Elsa Cold- dijo de manera monótona y fría como si lo hubiera ensayado mil veces hizo una pausa pero si iba a decir algo más fue interrumpida.

-de acuerdo, señorita Cold hay un asiento libre al lado de la señorita Green, puede utilizarlo-y con una horrible cara de irritación le señalo el lugar y le indico que tomase asiento.

La rubia no dijo una sola palabra más, se dirigió al lugar sin mirar a su linda guía pero pudo sentir los ojos de está observándola, algunos de los chicos que estaban cerca del lugar de la rubia intentaron hablarle ella contesto educada y con una sonrisa que seguro cautivo a muchos; Anna no quería aceptarlo, los momentos que habían compartido unas horas antes habían provocado que la chica nueva le agradase pero ella era tal y como lo aparenta, aun así pudo notar que la sonrisa de Elsa no era real, pero, como podía estar segura? Y si solo era que se negaba a aceptar lo que la chica que le había parecido diferente era en realidad.

Continuaron las clases y se fue la miss Jane lo que provoco que los alumnos empezaran a charlar sobre la nueva y a hacerle preguntas, la rubia se sentía incomoda pero aun así respondía a lo que le preguntaban con mucha seguridad, la mayoría de las preguntas se centraban en su vida privada lo que le molestaba en gran medida pero ya había aprendido a ocultarlo, aun así, que alguien la reconociera como la "reina de hielo" era un asunto que le preocupaba.

Anna estaba dolida, creía que la nueva sería diferente pero cuando la observaba, la mayoría de las veces la encontraba charlando con alguien que la interrogaba acerca de su procedencia y anterior escuela, aun así en una ocasión cuando el profesor Andrew de historia daba su clase y todos los alumnos estaban en silencio, miro de reojo a la rubia que miraba al frente con una expresión que parecía distante y fría, la pelirroja ya no sabía que pensar de Elsa, en público la veía sonriendo pero algo le decía que era una sonrisa falsa tal vez solo quería caerle bien a las personas, habría sido igual de ¿hipócrita? Con ella cuando se vieron por primera vez.

La chica nueva ya había perdido los nervios, aria lo de siempre, responder educadamente sonreír y procurar no decir nada importante, en las clases solo prestaba atención un momento para checar si tenía conocimiento del tema o no, el resto del tiempo sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a su linda guía que la había hecho sentir feliz otra vez, la miraba de reojo pensando que ella era diferente no le había hecho preguntas como los demás eso le agradaba quería estar más con ella de hecho le interesaba conocerla, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el familiar sonio internacional que indicaba el descanso de las clases se levantó de su asiento y observo como todos salían lo más rápido posible del aula

Aun cuando la pelirroja estaba a su lado y estaba a cargo de enseñarle el instituto no fue capaz de proponérselo ya que la princesa Alexandra junto con sus amigas o más bien seguidoras se dirigirán a la nueva con el mismo propósito que Anna no podía cumplir, se quedó ahí estática esperando la respuesta de la chica nueva y tratando de disimular su interés; por su lado Elsa quería hablar con la chica que le había mostrado el camino a clases y pedirle que le mostrara el instituto pero se detuvo al ver una chica, la princesa Wells, por lo que le habían comentado sus compañeros, estaba extendiéndole su mano.

-hola, soy Alexandra Wells- dijo la princesa inglesa dirigiéndose a la chica nueva

-soy Elsa Cold- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa tomando la mano de la princesa, ojos azules oscuro, cabello castaño, al igual que el príncipe, sin duda una chica con clase y marcado acento británico.

-te gustaría pasar el descanso con nosotras?-

Al escuchar esto, la pelirroja rogo en su interior que Elsa no accediera.

-claro princesa, sería un honor-respondió Elsa defraudando las expectativas de Anna.

_Nadie rechazaba a la princesa Alexandra ni al príncipe Hans, porque habría de ser Elsa la primera? _Pensó la pelirroja decepcionada; salió del aula para comprar algo en la cafetería y en la fila, para su desgracia se encontró con Hans hijo de Aron Wells príncipe de Inglaterra por lo tanto él era un príncipe y uno muy malo, no tenía tiempo para hacer las tareas porque estaba ocupado con asuntos "reales" como pasar tiempo con sus amigos y desde que descubrió que Anna era una chica becada la amenazo para que esta le hiciese los deberes.

-Anna, ven te compro algo, lo que quieras-le llamo a la chica para que pasase a su lado en la parte de enfrente de la fila.

La pelirroja no podía hacer nada, el príncipe la había dejado claro lo que pasaría si no lo obedecía, aun que le daba cosas y salían rumores de que andaban juntos no eran pareja, la chica se encamino hacia donde estaba el príncipe que le pidió un café y un sándwich con papas y pidió lo mismo para sí, se dirigieron a una mesa donde el príncipe y sus amigos, Jack Laurent, Scott Adskins, Ryan y Adam Lodge cuyos padres eran amigos del padre de Hans o de alguno de sus tíos, solían sentarse, la pelirroja acabo al lado del príncipe que le dio una carta que contenía las tareas del día y le obligo a quedarse y a fingir que disfrutaba estar con él y sus amigos, acto seguido la estrecho contra si para recordarle las amenazas de siempre, la pelirroja irritada no presto atención ya se sabía de memoria esa parte, solo podía pensar en Elsa y en cómo se había ido con la princesa Alexandra

…

En el lado opuesto de la cafetería se encontraba la chica nueva de la cual todos estaban hablando, a la rubia no le agradaba nada esa parte de sus cambios de escuela pero ya se había acostumbrado, ignorando los comentarios de los demás fijo su vista en el lado opuesto del lugar, ahí estaba junto con el príncipe Wells la chica que, por que no admitirlo, le gustaba tanto al ver que estaban muy juntos sus ojos se volvieron aún más fríos, le dolía ver a aquella chica con alguien más _tal vez por eso no hablaba mucho en clases solo quiere al príncipe Hans._

-De donde eres, Elsa?- escucho preguntar a la princesa Alexandra

-de Canadá-respondió la rubia a secas distraída por el dolor que le provocaba descubrir lo que en realidad era la pelirroja.

-enserio? Cómo pudiste ingresar a la escuela? Eres de intercambio?- varias preguntas provenientes de Alice Fellow, Rose Bloom, Lucy Reeves, que eran amigas de la princesa y se habían presentado de camino a la cafetería. Elsa se puso nerviosa pero lo oculto muy bien.

-si soy de intercambio por un asunto especial-dijo esto último tratando de hacerles entender que no quería especificar.

Al parecer lo entendieron la princesa y sus amigas siguieron haciendo pregunta y luego cambiaron de tema a las clases siguientes y las tareas, donde la rubia apenas y hablo porque no sabía mucho del tema, escucho la señal para regresar a clases y se dirigió junto con las chicas al aula donde se relajó de poder separarse de ellas.

En las siguientes clases se dedicó a pensar en la pelirroja, hubo varias exposiciones de sus compañeros sobre varios temas, lo que agradeció ya que no tenía que poner mucha atención volteo a su derecha para ver a Anna y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir que esta la estaba mirando, la pelirroja lo noto, quería apartar la vista pero al ver los ojos de sorpresa de la rubia sonrió, una nueva expresión de la rubia que solo ella había podido ver, Elsa solo dulcifico su mirada, no solía hacerlo pero aquella chica provocaba un efecto especial que le recordaba a krista pero más fuerte, la pelirroja aparto la vista y después lo hizo ella.

Ninguna podía dejar de pensar en la otra, acaso sus primera impresiones habían sido correctas?

Las últimas dos clases transcurrieron lentas y aburridas para ambas chicas y probablemente la mayoría de los estudiantes pero al fin después de un largo día escucharon el muy ansiado sonido que indicaba el final de las clases, todos salieron muy deprisa excepto cierta rubia que tenía que irse después de todos para no llamar la atención con su lujoso BMW M1 del año, camino lentamente en dirección a las escaleras traseras que bajo sin prisa alguna, mientras cruzaba observo los jardines de la institución que lucían realmente cómodos y perfectos para leer un rato, el edificio era grande y empezaba a dudar donde estaba la salida.

Anna abrió el sobre con las tareas del caprichoso príncipe las leyó y supo que tenía que regresar por el libro de ejercicios de matemáticas de Hans, sabia la contraseña de su casillero esa era otra de las razones por la que los consideraban pareja, se dirigió al aula y en el camino se encontró con Elsa que parecía algo perdida, quería hablarle pero recordó lo que había pasado en el receso y se pensó que lo mejor sería ir por los libros de Hans y regresar a casa pero ella estaba encargada de mostrarle a la nueva las instalaciones, si ella se perdía Anna resultaría afectada se resignó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Elsa.

-Hola-dijo en un tono muy bajo- necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto a la rubia

-solo estoy buscando la salida, supongo que me he perdido- dijo la nueva mirando a la pelirroja.

-vale, no te preocupes, quería enseñarte las instalaciones en el receso pero… creo que te las puedo mostrar ahora si no tienes prisa-dijo un poco nerviosa y triste al recordar que Elsa se había marchado con Alexandra.

-gracias sería muy amable de tu parte-dijo feliz al saber que Anna quería pasar tiempo con ella en el receso y también ahora.

La pelirroja le indico que la siguiera y Elsa así lo hizo caminaron por los jardines que por más lindos que fueran no lograban que la rubia dejara de ver a su guía, caminaron por la fuente y las bancas al aire libre, Anna le fue mostrando a Elsa todos los lugares, las salidas, las canchas y lo demás.

-creo que estos son los últimos, son las aulas para los clubs de artes, repostería, música y otros, por cierto ya sabes a cual vas a entrar- dijo la chica mirando a la rubia directo a los ojos.

-no entrare a ninguno, ya tengo un deporte que practicar- dijo con seguridad

-se supone que son obligatorios, como piensas evitarlo-dijo pero se arrepintió enseguida sabiendo que seguramente la chica que había podido ingresar a mitad de año tendría tanto poder como Alexandra y Hans.

-bueno ya he hablado con la directora y ha estado de acuerdo-dijo sin darle importancia al tema.

-que bien, lo siento pero me tengo que ir debo regresar por un libro, sabes cómo regresar?- pregunto la pelirroja a la nueva con un tono que indicaba que estaba molesta; Elsa quería pasar más tiempo con ella pero entendió que lo mejor era dejarla sola así que en respuesta asintió y se despidió, ya casi no había nadie en la escuela así que se dirigió a el garaje de la señora Amelia para recoger su auto y marcharse, cuando llego la amable viejita le había preparado galletas y la invito a pasar a su casa donde paso unos minutos antes de terminar y marcharse.

Anna subió las escaleras y se dirigió a los casilleros donde tomo el libro del príncipe y se dirigió a la salida, camino y pidió un taxi para ir a casa, estaba intrigada aun por la chica nueva, habían pasado un momento incomodo pero aun así la mirada de la rubia no se apartaba de ella, le agradaba pero probablemente nunca se llevaran tan bien, el taxi la dejo en su casa ella pago la tarifa y bajo del auto, su madre Amy Green, la mujer que le había heredado el cabello rojizo a Anna, y su padre Eric Green de cabello castaño claro y lindos ojos verde azulado que vestía con un traje, ambos la esperaban para la comida, se dio prisa porque tenía mucha tarea que hacer, se apresuró se fue a su habitación y empezó a hacer la doble tarea que tenía, pero no pudo concentrarse ya que su mente estaba ocupada por una linda chica de cabello rubio y ojos azul hielo.

Elsa condujo rápidamente hacia su departamento, estaciono el coche en su lugar habitual debajo del edificio y tomo el elevador hasta su piso, se recostó en su cama y trato de leer un poco e investigar sobre algunos temas que había visto en el trascurso del día pero le resultó imposible ya que solo tenía cabeza para Anna.

**hola :D que tal su fin de semana, aquí les dejo otro cap. que hice en un ataque de inspiración, espero que les guste gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias y me disculpo por adelantado ya que el próximo cap. seguro que tardara mas por que tengo mucha tarea pre exámenes, gracias por leer déjeme un review ;D **


	4. Me equivoque contigo

Te juzgue mal Cap. 4.-

Se despertó con una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro al escuchar el despertador, sus sueños habían estado relacionados con Anna, la rubia se alegró de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había tenido que soñar con krista y justo por eso sintió que sería un buen día, con pereza se dirigió a empezar con su día.

….

No muy lejos de ahí, cierta pelirroja se levanta feliz y corre a hacer lo de siempre, tomar un baño, desayunar y marcharse para llegar temprano, casi se tropieza en el camino y cuando ve a su madre la saluda emotivamente se arregla, se mira al espejo, su cabello rojizo, sus pecas y lo mejor su amplia sonrisa que resulta ser su mejor accesorio, esta debido a su nueva determinación de llevarse bien con una chica de frio comportamiento que tanto le llamaba la atención, baja al desayuno y llega antes que su padre, le ayuda a su mamá a poner la mesa y mientras comen sus padres no pueden evitar notar la felicidad de su hija.

-buenos días Anna parece que estas de muy buen humor esta mañana-la pelirroja escucha decir esto a su padre y muestra su amplia sonrisa a modo de afirmación.

-sí…Supongo, porque? Acaso es muy obvio?-

-si de echo parece como si estuvieras ilusionada con alguien, acaso estas enamorada Anna?-le dice su madre en tono de broma pero cuando la chica escucha esto casi se atraganta, se pone completamente roja al recordar la mano de Elsa entrelazada con la suya y replica.

-QUE! No…no claro no no puede ser no no lo creo no no lo estoy- solo escucha la risa de sus padres y con la mejillas aun coloradas se dirige por sus cosas, camina apresurada y casi se tropieza no es capaz de concentrarse, podría ser que aquella rubia no solo le llamara la atención? No no no no, no debía aquella chica no era el tipo de persona que le podía caer bien pero aun así le interesaba. _Waaaaaa! no podía ser seguro era algo mas pero no eso, definitivamente no, _se repetía a si misma sin poder calmar su interior ni el color carmesí que tenia su cara, tomo sus cosas se despidió rápidamente sin mirar a sus padres a los ojos que la observaban divertidos y salió casi corriendo de su casa. Cuando llego a la escuela dejo la tarea de Hans que tanto tiempo le quitaba y se dirigió al aula.

….

Estaciono su Huayra Pagani blanco en el garaje de la amable viejita, le entrego unos chocolates y un libro como agradecimiento de las galletas y el lugar para aparcar, la señora le deseo un buen día y la "reina de hielo" salió de esa casa para caminar hacia la escuela, llego muy temprano, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al aula; al ingresar vio a una linda chica distraída sacando unas cosas, se relajó.

-buenos días, Anna- dijo para llamar la atención de la chica

-ELSA!-desde que salió de su casa no había dejado de pensar en ella y ahora la tenía enfrente, se sonrojo de manera muy notable como si aquella chica rubia supiera lo que había pasado en su casa y pudiera leer su mente-disculpa hola, lamento….Gritarte no sé por qué lo hice-mintió nerviosa

-no te preocupes -dijo una muy divertida Elsa al ver a la chica reaccionar de esa forma, estaba sonrojada se veía distraída y muy infantil de esa manera pero le gustaba verla así.

El lindo momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de Alexandra quien al ver a la rubia la saludo con una sonrisa y hace un ademan con la mano para saludar a la pelirroja, la rubia la saluda de manera fría pero amable, la princesa se retira para dejar sus cosas.

Anna se sentía extraña, le desagrada Alexandra por interrumpir y saludar a la nueva como si fueran tan cercanas, pero el momento en que llego Alexandra la expresión de Elsa se tornó más fría cosa que no ocurría con ella, tomo asiento y para su sorpresa la rubia hizo lo mismo, para suerte de ambas, Rose una chica castaña de ojos verdes, amiga de la princesa había llegado lo que supondría que no tendría que acercarse a ellas, pero justo detrás de la castaña venia el molesto príncipe Hans que se dirigió hacia Anna o al menos eso pensaba ella ya que se sentó delante la rubia.

-hola, Elsa? Cierto he escuchado mucho de ti-

-hola-dijo la chica a secas, lo que tranquilizo a la pelirroja que escuchaba la conversación, acaso estaba celosa?

-es cierto, que eres muy seria-dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño-sabes, soy el príncipe Hans Wells-Provo con su título para impresionar a la rubia

-lo sé- respondió igual o más fría que la vez anterior

-okey, bueno me pareces linda y si necesitas algo lo que sea yo podría ayudarte-insistió con su intento de impresionarla lo que enfurecía Anna de sobremanera, esto no paso desapercibido por la rubia.

-gracias-y con esto le dejo claro al príncipe que quería que este se retirara así que se despidió y se alejó frustrado.

Más personas habían llegado al aula y poco después las clases comenzaron, la "reina de hielo" hizo honor a su sobrenombre pero se encontraba preocupada porque la pelirroja estuviera celosa de lo que había pasado con el príncipe que ella suponía era su novio.

Después de haberle dado un día a la nueva para que se pusiera al corriente, los profesores al parecer se habían puso de acuerdo para atacarla con preguntas con las que se había lucido respondiendo correcta y detalladamente a cada una mostrando así sus vastos conocimientos y dejando impresionando a todos los presentes hasta los maestros exceptuando claro a la amargada miss Jane, llego el momento del descanso y Anna por segunda vez quería intentar pasar tiempo con la rubia pero al igual que la ocasión anterior Alexandra le llevaba la delantera.

-Elsa- la llamo con una sonrisa en su rostro-quieres acompañarnos de nuevo en el almuerzo-dijo desilusionando completamente a la pelirroja que resignada caminaba hacia la puerta.

-muchas gracias pero me gustaría ponerme al corriente con las demás materias-dijo muy segura de sí misma, pero era poco creíble ya que destacaba con facilidad y de seguro no lo necesitaba, al decir esto todos en el aula se quedaron perplejos, nadie rechazaba a la realeza, quien era ella para hacerlo.

-de acuerdo si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde estaremos-respondió la princesa con una inusual amabilidad.

La "reina de hielo" salió de la habitación con las miradas de todos sobre ella, quería pasar el rato con Anna pero eso parecía no ser posible así que se dirigió a una banca que estaba cerca de la fuente que le había mostrado la pelirroja el día anterior, se acomodó ahí sabiendo que seguramente todos hablarían sobre ella otra vez.

Cuando la pelirroja salió del aula se dirigió al tocador arreglo su cabello y se dirigió a su lugar de siempre pero para su sorpresa ya estaba ocupado por la misma persona que ocupaba su mente y empezaba a adueñarse de un lugar en su corazón, la rubio alzo la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Anna su mirada se dulcifico, la chica estaba nerviosa se sonrojo y se dirigió a Elsa.

-eemm puedo- dijo apenada señalando el espacio al lado de la nueva, esta separo la vista de su libro y respondió.

-claro- con un tono de voz cálido

-creía que estarías con la princesa-

-le dije que tenía que ponerme al corriente con las materias, oye estas molesta me refiero a lo que ocurrió en la mañana con Hans parecías enojada o tal vez celosa-dijo esto último con un tono más frio,

-QUE, CELOSA- se puso completamente roja pensando en que la rubia se había dado cuenta por que le estaría preguntando eso-yo esto, como decirlo, lo notaste-balbuceo en un tono mucho más bajo.

-es tu novio, así que lo comprendo y no te preocupes no estoy interesada en el- al escuchar esto la pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par y luego se tranquilizó.

-no es mi novio, ni siquiera me cae bien es un tipo arrogante que se cree muy importante por ser un príncipe al igual que su hermana-al decir esto se arrepintió

-jajajaja así que te cae mal-rio de manera discreta, Anna estaba cautivada, ese era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado nunca-no te preocupes yo opino lo mismo de ambos-dijo esto como en un susurro sorprendiendo a su acompañante que no creía posible que las cosas fueran así, al principio había pensado que la rubia sería igual que las seguidoras de la princesa y con lo linda que era posiblemente la novia de Hans, pero ambas pensaban lo mismo sobre ellos, se había equivocado con ella debía reconocerlo _si eres diferente_ pensó y sonrió ampliamente.

Elsa por su lado sintió alivio al saber la opinión de la chica para con la princesa y el príncipe en especial con este último.

-Entonces, porque estas tanto tiempo con él?-replico curiosa

-bueno…es que yo y Hans-la nueva noto el nerviosismo

-no tienes por qué decirme si no quieres-apago su curiosidad y noto como la interrogada se relajaba

Hacia frio, después de todo era otoño y estaba por empezar el invierno que tanto le gustaba a la pelirroja, de la cafetería salían varias personas y de ahí mismo salía un agradable aroma

-que es ese aroma?-aspiraron al unisón

-chocolate- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mirándose mutuamente

-vamos-dijo la nueva tomando de la mano a la pelirroja que al sentir el contacto se sonrojo, la chica lo noto y cambio de la mano a la muñeca de la ruborizada para no incomodarla, esta pudo notar que la mirada de hielo parecía ser solo para los demás pero no para ella, feliz siguió a la chica por el chocolate.

Ambas se sentaron juntas en el cálido y amplio lugar y disfrutaron del chocolate sin decir palabra. Regresaron a clases donde Elsa continuo siendo interroga en las ultimas 3 asignaturas, pero no le interesaba su mente estaba ocupada por Anna, la hacía feliz que fuera diferente sentía que podía ser ella misma, mas espontánea y menos fría como antes pero mejor estaba realmente feliz y ya no tenía dudas de que aquella chica empezaba a importarle más de lo que debiera, al fin llegó la hora de retirarse y todos salieron del lugar; Hans fue a buscar a Anna pero esta era observada de lejos por una linda rubia que al ver que era llevada por el chico se dispuso a seguirlos…

Continuara…

**holi! aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando la historia, no es muy larga por que tengo mucho que hacer :/ pero como tuve libre el viernes :D pude avanzar un poco, espero les guste y continúen leyendo la próxima vez que publique, deséenme suerte para los exámenes XD. **


	5. reina VS principe

Reina vs príncipe Cap. 5.-

Motivada por la curiosidad avanzo sigilosamente para ver qué ocurría con Hans y Anna, los encuentra muy juntos, cuando ve la escena se arrepiente y decide retirarse pero puede observar como el príncipe le estaba dando un sobre a la pelirroja y aun que estaba algo lejos escucha algo relacionado con, las tareas?

-okey ya sabes la rutina solo tienes que hacer mi tarea y nada malo te pasara si no creo que ya sabes que te tendrás que ir-pronuncio esto con un tono amenazador, la rubia al escuchar que se trataba de una posible expulsión de aquella chica decide intervenir.

-qué ocurre? Porque la señorita Green tiene que hacer tu tarea?-intenta averiguar las cosas de la manera más diplomática y fría posible

-Elsa? No tenía idea de que estabas escuchando no ocurre nada- la rubia busca la mirada de Anna pero ella mantiene la cabeza agachada, en un intento por averiguar que ocurre y aprovechando que la chica no la está observando avanza unos paso s para arrebatarle el sobre a la pelirroja, que se sobresalta y bajo la intensa mirada de Hans que le advierte que no lo haga la "reina de hielo" abre el sobre y saca un papel en el que se leen las tareas del día.

-porqué lo haces Anna?- pregunta de forma fría sin importarle quien es la interrogada

-es una becada, por sus notas así que hace la tarea a cambio de que no le quiten la beca-Hans responde por la chica

-acaso tú le diste la beca?-el tono frio de Elsa intimidaba a ambos

-no pero como príncipe puedo lograr que se la retiren-cuando escucho esto se molestó de excesivamente se interpuso entre ambos y su cuerpo delante de la pelirroja adopto una posición de defensa y con aun más autoridad que un príncipe, con la autoridad de una reina decreto.

-ella no tiene por qué hacerlo y no lo seguirá haciendo- el príncipe se quedó helado

-perderá su beca si no lo hace, por favor Elsa no te molestes porque te preocupa tanto incluso si quieres podemos compartirla es muy lista y creo que podría hacer también tu tarea-sin cambiar su semblante respondió

-eso está mal, el deber de un príncipe es servir y comprender a quienes le rodean para hacer un ambiente mejor, no te permitiré que lo sigas haciendo-

Fue interrumpida- si así quieres que así sea me encargare de que las expulse a ambas-por segunda vez Anna se altero

-No te será posible Hans, el señor Wells tu padre estaría muy decepcionado de ti, él fue quien me aseguro el ingreso a esta escuela y me hablo muy bien de ti, cosas que por lo que veo no son ciertas, si crees que puedes tener todo lo que deseas por tener un título estas equivocado-dijo esto con un aire de tristeza en su voz, no fue capaz de no evocar el recuerdo de como aprendió esa lección y bajo la mirada de asombro de la chica tras de sí continuo- yo misma me encargare de que la señorita Green no pierda su beca, y de ser necesario hablare con el príncipe Wells en la fiesta de invierno que dará tu familia-Hans estaba a punto de replicar alegando que no estaba invitada pero como si hubiera leído su mente-no te preocupes por la invitación, me la ha entregado tu padre personalmente, y príncipe Hans esto se quedara entre nosotros, sería muy malo para tu reputación como príncipe que esto se descubriera-

Finalizo entregándole el sobre que contenía la tarea del día dejando al príncipe sin palabras, como él, un príncipe, había perdido ante ella y quien era ella para ser capaz de hablarle así solo pudo ver como la rubia que ahora odiaba, había tomado la muñeca de la pelirroja la había arrastrado para sacar a la confundida chica de ahí, se dirigió a su auto la venganza seria luego ahora ya había aceptado su derrota y tenía que regresar para hacer por primera vez en mucho tiempo su tarea.

Estaba atónita siendo arrastrada por la rubia que de repente se detuvo-estas bien-pregunto amablemente

-no lo sé, voy a perder mi beca me van a expulsar y a ti igual- enmudeció al sentir como era rodeada por los brazos de Elsa que le decía que todo estaría bien.

Se apartaron, la pelirroja estaba atónita, miro a la rubia, -confías en mi- le dijo, a lo que solo atino a asentir- no te ocurrirá nada ni a ti ni a mí, yo me are cargo de eso, lo prometo- todo esto le parecía un sueño a la joven sabía que podía perder su beca pero la forma en que aquella chica le pedía confianza y le prometía que todo saldría bien la hacían sentirse segura.

Estaba completamente convencida de que Hans no podría hacerle daño a ninguna de las dos, no creía que fuera tan tonto pero sabía que su identidad como la "reina de hielo" no tardaría en salir a la luz, ver la preocupación de la pequeña e indefensa chica frente a ella y sabiendo que nada sería igual después de que todos supieran quien era, la abrazo una vez más, esta vez fue correspondida y sintió como su corazón se derretía por el contacto _ espero que nada cambie _rogo en su interior, corto el abrazo y casi esboza una sonrisa al ver a la pelirroja ligeramente sonrojada.

-ven te llevare a casa-tomo su mano y la jalo para que la siguiera a casa de la señora Amelia.

-a dónde vamos?- pregunto al ver que estaba avanzando hacia ningún lado

-por mi auto está en la casa de la esquina-respondió divertida

-vives ahí?-le pregunto pero sonó más como una afirmación

-no, solo estaciono el auto en esa casa, no me gusta llamar la atención y mi auto lo hace-explicó dejando notar un tono divertido en su voz que la joven pudo notar

-vale-hablo haciendo una cara de derrota

Llegaron y la señora Amelia se sorprendió de ver a la compañera de Elsa, las saludo y le abrió el garaje para que sacara el Huayra Pagani del garaje, la pelirroja se quedó sorprendida el auto era hermoso se equiparaba con el descapotable de la princesa y el Audi deportivo del príncipe.

-te llevare a casa, vamos sube- la llamo le rubia que no dejaba de intrigarla y sorprenderla. Se despidieron de la señora y se marcharon

-okey, es, bueno que lindo, como es que, olvídalo- se resigno

-gracias, fu un regalo de mi padre, okey?-respondió a la pregunta no totalmente formulada de la chica.

-wow es genial-declaro

Ambas estaban más tranquilas, la pelirroja le indico su dirección y en pocos minutos ya estaban ahí, ninguna quería despedirse así que Anna se decidió por alargar el tiempo que podía pasar con la rubia lo más posible.

-quieres… Quisieras, probablemente no es lo que acostumbras, pero quieres quedarte y comer con mi familia?-atino a preguntar la nerviosa chica pero se arrepintió de, bueno no quería que sus padres conocieran la razón de su sonrojo de esta mañana

-será un placer-respondió con los ojos iluminados, la pelirroja se sonrojo y se alegró de que pudieran llevarse bien pero ahora su nueva meta era averiguar si los ojos hielo de la rubia podían ser derretidos

Elsa aparco el auto y bajo junto a su, amiga? Ambas estaban demasiado alteradas pero mucho más la pelirroja entraron a la casa que estaba calientita la señora Green salió a recibir a su hija que para su sorpresa traía a una amiga las saludo a ambas y al ver estacionado el elegante auto supo porque su pequeña había llegado temprano. La rubia observo las similitudes entre madre e hija saludo a la señora y se ofreció a ayudar a poner la mesa y todo lo demás, no tardo mucho cuando se escuchó el timbre de la residencia que anunciaba la llegada del señor Green.

No sabía que hacer se sentía nostálgica ya que no podía ver a sus padres hasta navidad y hacía tiempo que no estaba con su familia, fue llevada por Anna hasta la puerta donde conoció a su padre, pasaron a la mesa y comieron, Elsa acostumbraba comer en algún restaurante todos los días pero la sensación de estar en familia no era superada por nada, pasaron un rato agradable charlando sobre varias cosas que hicieron reír a la invitada y sonrojar a la pequeña, la señora Green sospecho que su hija probablemente había hecho la escena del desayuno debido a la chica que les visitaba hoy, terminaron de comer, el padre de Anna se retiró y como ahora tendrá más tiempo libre decidió hacer intentar algo.

-mamá, te importa si salgo con Elsa a caminar un rato?-pidió algo nerviosa

-no tienes tarea? Siempre tienes mucho que hacer-cuestiono preocupada de que su hija se descuidara en los estudios por haberse enamorado.

-que!, no, como decirlo creo que ahora tendré más ti...tiempo libre- declaro en extremo nerviosa

-de acuerdo, pero no descuides tus obligaciones-sentencio, la pequeña sonrió y fue por Elsa que estaba en la sala.

-ven-dijo tomando su mano con mucha emoción, desconcertada la rubia la siguió, caminaron hasta dar con un parque que quedaba cerca de la casa.

-mmm gra…gracias-expreso la pelirroja

-no tienes que agradecer eso era lo correcto-respondió distante

-solo lo hiciste por eso-pensó la chica en voz alta pero al notar que su amiga se detuvo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho-yo no…no pienses mal te lo agradezco y así- por alguna razón desde que se había dado cuenta de sus muy posibles sentimientos hacia Elsa no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando ella estaba cerca e igual sentirse segura por lo mismo todo era tan contradictorio-gracias- se rindió, no se lo podría explicar

-tranquila, no lo hice solo por eso-agrego un poco más seria, pero no quería especificar así que desvió el tema-será mejor que volvamos tengo que regresar, todo esto ha sido muy lindo, gracias-finalizo

-me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien, lo siento, no lo pensé antes pero tus padres deben estar molestos de que llegues tarde-se paró en seco al ver a mirada de su acompañante volverse fría

-no te preocupes ellos están en Canadá, los veré hasta navidad-dijo con más tranquilidad de la que reflejaba su mirada. La chica se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

-lo siento, no debí-le dolía ver a la rubia sufrir quería ver que le sonriera sinceramente y estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso, había perfeccionado como esconder sus emociones nadie nunca lo notaba solo creían que era una chica seria y distante pero Anna era diferente había atravesado la barrera que había puesto para protegerse desde lo de krista y la estaba ayudando, era tan diferente, estar con la pelirroja se sentía cálido tanto que quemaba y al menos para Anna su corazón estaría siempre abierto.

Se separaron y mientras regresaban a la casa de los Green intercambiaron sus números de móvil, estaba atardeciendo, antes de entrar la pequeña fue con Elsa para despedirse, le sonrió

-adiós, Elsa- se acercó y le susurró al oído- sabía que eras diferente- finalizo y se separó se encaminó a la puerta y despidió a la rubia con la mano.

Encendió el Pagani y acelero, le resultaba extraño que le hubiera dicho eso, pero de pronto lo entendió todo _yo también sabía que eras diferente, Anna. _Llego a casa y decidió entrenar ya que la dueña de sus pensamientos la había inspirado. Se dirigió al elevador para indicarle el piso al que debía ir dispuesta a imprimir sus sentimientos en el hielo…

Continuara…

**Hey! : 3 hola a todos espero que el cap. haya sido de su agrado, gracias a todos los lectores y los que me alientan a escribir dejando sus rviews, próximamente el siguiente capítulo he aquí un pequeño adelanto (ya lo empecé XD) Cita Cap. 6.- (a que les suena) visita de alguien especial, un experto en el amor ;) sospechas de parte de la señora Green y un descanso para las protagonistas donde podrán estar juntas… por lo menos un rato. **

**Déjenme un review gracias por leer ^-^ **


	6. jardin de rosas, formando vinculos

Cita Cap. 6.-

-Anna, tu primo Olaf vendrá hoy- grita desde la primera planta la señora Green a su muy probablemente dormida hija-levántate de una buena vez-intenta, antes de resignarse a subir las escaleras para ir a la habitación de la perezosa chica.

Escucho como se abría la puerta y poco después las cortinas, se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas pero no fue suficiente sintió como alguien tiraba de ellas provocando que la luz del sol le diera directo en la cara, la risa de su madre la termino por despertar.

-es sábado, nunca me levanto temprano y de que te ríes?- replico molesta.

-jajajaja, deberías ver tu cabello ahora, hug okey ya, tu primo Olaf llega en un par de horas más así que debes de estar lista para cuando llegue, y aprovechado que no está tu padre creo que tenemos una charla pendiente-anuncio con una expresión que le indicaba a Anna que estaba en problemas.

Trago saliva antes de hablar-de que se trata?- cuestiono alterada

-de tu amiga de ayer, la chica rubia a quien invitaste a comer y con quien saliste a caminar-respondió con una mirada que indicaba que sospechaba algo, la pequeña despeinada no pudo evitar comprender el porqué de eso, sonrojarse hasta la orejas y estremecerse _acaso lo noto, que hago, que hago waaaa._

-si recuerdo, que ocurre con ella?-pregunto sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz.

-no lo sé, dímelo tu-contraataco habilidosamente su madre _joder que voy a hacer ni siquiera yo sé que me ocurre como se lo voy a explicar a mamá._

-se me hace tarde, va a venir mi primo me voy a arreglar-salto de la cama y corriendo se dirigió a la ducha mientras escuchaba la voz de su madre diciéndole que no se podría escapar de la situación la próxima vez.

Menos de una hora después ya estaba lista para ver a Olaf, bajo de su habitación discretamente procurando no toparse a su madre y suplicando que Olaf llegara pronto lo que para su suerte sucedió, se escuchó el timbre de la casa y su madre fue para abrir era su primo de cabello color zanahoria aún más llamativo que el de ella con ojos oscuros alto y posiblemente atractivo.

-hola-saludo con una sonrisa seguida de un abrazo a la señora Green. Entro en la casa y vio a su querida prima

-Anna?-dijo al ver a la muchacha que corrió y se lanzó a los brazos del chico.

-si?- sonrió, se separaron.

-wow, Anna mírate cómo has crecido-

-tú también, te recuerdo más bajito- ambos rieron

Se pasaron el rato hablando de cuando eran niños y jugaban en la nieve, que aunque al pequeño Olaf le gustaba más el verano porque siempre había vivido en el invierno, pero sí que disfrutaba jugar con Anna, también charlaron sobre sus respectivas escuelas y lo mucho que parecían haber cambiado, Olaf era un año mayor que ella pero era un buen chico así que la pelirroja sabía que podía confiar en él, decidió contarle lo de Elsa.

-oye que te parece salir a dar un paseo-pregunto con los ojos suplicantes

-si porque?-no podía decirle que no a la suplicante mirada de la pequeña inmadura que tenía enfrente-voy por mi abrigo-dijo haciendo una especie de puchero que hizo recodar a la chica cuando eran niños.

-mamá vamos a salir regreso al rato-anuncio la pequeña mientras tiraba el brazo del muchacho que se oponía resistencia.

Caminaron un poco antes de que decidiera que era seguro para hablar.

-que ocurre, te conozco desde hace tiempo y parece que quieres decirme algo-concluyo el chico después de haber observado a su primita por un tiempo.

-es complicado, es que no lo sé, creo que me gusta alguien-explica mirando al suelo.

-te gusta alguien… jaja tienes suerte soy un experto en el amor- comenta orgulloso de manera optimista-quien es, necesito saber más para hacer mi magia-le giño un ojo y sonrío ampliamente.

-se llama Elsa-

-descripción- exige

-piel pálida, rubia platinada-dice poniendo cara de enamorada

-color de ojos-pregunta

-divino-responde suspirando

-tienes buen gusto-dice sonriendo-personalidad?-interroga

-um, um, misteriosa? Reservada, cálida, protectora-recuerda

-complicado… tienes su número? O alguna forma de contactarla- comenta pensando en un plan

-si-

-excelente, tengo la solución, invítala a salir-

-Sí, Si! Es perfecto… espera ¿Qué? No claro que no, acaso eres torpe no espera hermosa que no-se ruboriza y trata de aclarar sus ideas

-jaja no, se nota que te gusta, por qué no? Que pierdes-

-Ugh te contare todo, ella es de intercambio o algo así ni siquiera le he preguntado pero okey, todo empezó…-le cuenta como se conocieron lo Hans y sus sospechas.

-jaja es todo muy complicado, llámala seguro que sería bueno la podrás conocer más pregúntale cosas y así-recomienda después de escuchar la historia-yo diría que también le gustas-sonríe pícaramente.

-Si! Lo are- saca su celular-no, no puedo-dice pero le arrebatan el móvil antes de volver a guardarlo.

-por favor Anna, de hacho yo quiero ir a ver a Sven te dejo con le chica y me voy con él, le prometí que iríamos a deslízanos en la nieve, me va a presentar a alguien, no eres la única con problemas de amor-

-jajaja el experto en el amor, nervioso?-

-no estoy nervioso, solo está libre el fin y así podría verles hoy y mañana-

-okey tú ganas pero me debes una-

-gracias-sonríe de oreja a oreja- ahora llama.

…..

Escucho el sonido de su móvil, contesto rápidamente

-hola-

-hola Elsa, me preguntaba si querías salir hoy en un rato a algún lado no se para conocer-hablo rápido y nerviosa-o acaso estas ocupada-finalizo

Estaba libre, no tenía nada planeado así que la idea de salir con Anna le resulto la mejor idea del mundo, pero si hacia algo mal ella lo sabría, no debía involucrarse mucho con esa chica, pero si había pensado en ella desde que abrió los ojos e incluso había estado en sus sueños cada noche desde que la conoció, que era lo peor que podría pasar.

-No, estoy libre y sí, me gustaría salir contigo-hizo una pausa

-genial, donde te gustaría ir-

-no conozco mucho, así que sería mejor que tú eligieras-

Se apartó el móvil-pts Olaf a donde debería ir con ella?-

-que tal el ojo de Londres, creo que sería ideal para la ocasión o tal vez regent's park-dijo en un susurro y observo como la chica se ponía roja, se acercó el móvil de nuevo

-no lo sé, que tal si lo decidimos cuando nos reunamos, algún lugar que te quede cerca?-dijo mientras miraba con desaprobación a chico.

-tu casa no me queda lejos-

-que tal el parque que está cerca, no tengo permiso de salir-

-quieres escaparte un rato?-

-se supone que iré con otra persona-dijo mirando con complicidad a su primo.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a la pelirroja así que prefirió no preguntar.

-de acuerdo estaré allá en media hora aproximadamente-

-si claro te espero, te veo en un rato bye- se despidió

-adiós- colgó el teléfono

Tenía curiosidad de con quien se suponía que iba a salir, además eso sería como una cita, no? Llegaría en menos de 30 minutos pero aria una parada por algo de chocolate.

….

-no lo puedo creer dijo que si, ahora solo hay que pedir permiso-anuncio muy emocionada.

-no te preocupes solo le diremos que saldremos a algún lado me estaciono por aquí cerca te dejo con ella y me voy, creo que resultara muy creíble-dijo confiado, regresaron a casa y le pidieron permiso a la mamá de la chica que por ser con su primo, para pasar el rato, accedió.

Olaf encendió el Camaro, le abrió la puerta a su prima y se dirigieron al parque.

-wow es lindo, como conseguiste que te lo compraran-

-he sacado buenas notas y me dijeron que estaba bien además ya tengo edad para conducir-anuncio orgulloso-tú también tendrás el tuyo si aprendes a manejar para el año que viene-

-ya lo sé-respondió, bajaron del auto, y continuaron platicando esperando por la cita de Anna. Conversaron sobre a donde podrían ir pero solo recibía recomendaciones de lugares románticos.

-por qué no, sería un lindo ambiente-

-No es no y punto no quiero que piense mal o algo-

-Pero sí te gusta-

-ya se pero no quiero que lo sepa-y antes de poder continuar vio como un elegante huayra aparcaba alado del Camaro-ya está aquí-

-olvidaste mencionar que es impresionante-dijo en un susurro

Vieron como la rubia bajo del auto y el corazón de Anna se desboco de la emoción, jalo a su primo para presentárselo a Elsa.

-hola-dijo, notando como los fríos ojos de la chica miraban a su acompañante. La rubia no respondió, él es Olaf mi primo.

-hola soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calientitos-le guiño un ojo para molestar a su Anna intentando ponerla celosa. se tranquilizó al saber que eran primos, y además el chico parecía agradable.

-hola, Olaf, Anna-

-jeje hola, sabes ya que te vas a quedar con mi primita un rato te recomiendo que vallan no se tal vez al London Eye o tal vez. Auch- recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte de su querida prima

-no le agás caso-una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó en su cara-no tiene idea de lugares turísticos-

-es cierto-fingió rendirse-Regent's Park es un lugar muy bonito y el favorito de Anna tal vez deberían ir ahí-logro terminar antes de recibir otro golpe ante los divertidos ojos de la amiga de su prima.

-y si mejor te vas-le pidió

-creo que sería lindo quedarme contigo todo el día pero tengo cosas que hacer, suerte-esto último se lo dijo en un susurro y le giño el ojo antes de entrar en el Camaro.

-lamento como se comportó, es un tonto-dijo después de que el chico se hubiera ido-y a donde te gustaría ir?-pregunto

-no te preocupes, no sé pero me agradaron las propuestas de Olaf-dijo, un leve color rosáceo apareció en las mejillas de la pelirroja, asintió nerviosa, ya se desquitaría con su primo o le daría las gracias.

-de acuerdo, si quieres, está bien-_realmente parecerá una cita si vamos a alguno de esos lugares. _La rubia le abrió la puerta de su Huayra para que entrara después ella entro al auto y lo encendió puso el nombre en el GPS y se dijeron hacia el supuesto lugar favorito de Anna.

-que es allí? Porque es tu lugar favorito?-pregunto tranquilamente.

-te mintió, yo… nunca he ido ahí…-confeso inquieta. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por la piloto que opto por apiadarse de su acompañante.

-yo tampoco así que será la primera visita de ambas-noto como su copiloto se tranquilizaba.

-oye, no te conozco mucho, pero he notado que te molestan las preguntas personales aun así te importa si…-

Estaban en un semáforo en rojo por lo que la rubia pudo mirarla a los ojos, impresionada por lo mucho que parecía conocerla,_ es obvio que me va a preguntar cosas pero siento que puedo confiar en ella. _–si-

-bueno porque, espera, si?-

-puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-

-cuál es tu edad?-

_De todas las cosas que me podría preguntar me pregunta eso, me agrada mucho._

-Voy a cumplir 17 y tú-

-tengo 16-

-te importa si yo también te pregunto cosas?-

-no, adelante, me parece justo-

Hablaron sobre sus colores favoritos, la época del año y muchas otras cosas cotidianas que no le hacían recordar a la rubia su pasado por lo cual no le molestaba y aumentaba su afinidad con Anna, llegaron y bajaron del coche entraron y se encontraron con un precioso y amplio lugar con los caminos empedrados y bordeados de árboles, las hojas cubrían el suelo y le daban un hermoso color naranja propio del otoño. La menor sabía exactamente porque Olaf las había enviado ahí solo esperaba que la rubia no se diese cuenta, un lugar hermoso, romántico con el ambiente perfecto.

-es….lindo-reconoció la mayor.

-si como para una cita, espera que?-se le salió a la menor que miro al suelo avergonzada-no es que esto se una cita, bueno si tú quieres pero es más para que conozcas o no se- balbuceo

-tranquila, vale?- la miro dulcemente, divertida por el asunto, no conocía mucho a Anna pero le agradaba, todo, era diferente, la hacía sentir mejor, quería conocerla más; tomo su mano y vio como la pequeña alzaba el rostro sorprendida, estar con ella le agradaba y quería demostrárselo pero no era muy buena en eso-vamos es un lindo lugar y me gustaría recorrerlo contigo-la pelirroja asintió feliz pero avergonzada la mayor tiro de ella para llevarla a recorrer el lugar.

Caminaron por el sendero de grava sin romper el contacto, admiraron la decoración, las flores que adornaban el lugar aun en otoño, los maceteros, la bandera de Inglaterra hecha con flores y pronto la anteriormente nerviosa Anna, emocionada fue la que termino arrastrando a Elsa que la seguía divertida, conversaron más sobre sus vidas sin entrar mucho en lo personal solo gustos y algunos pasatiempos se burlaron de Olaf; pararon en una cafetería donde pidieron chocolate caliente.

El móvil de Anna sonó era su primito.

-hola, como vas ya te propuso matrimonio?-intento molestarla

-que! No-sintió los colores subirle a la cara y como la rubia la miraba, se giró rápidamente-porque tu llamada?-

-te molesta, acaso interrumpí algo importante?-al decir esto la chica se pudo imaginar claramente la sonrisa del chico.

-se acabó voy a colgar-intento amenazarlo

-noooo! espera es que tenemos regresar a casa tu madre me envió un mensaje-

-ho ya entiendo okey en donde nos vemos-pregunto más tranquila

-en el London Eye, te veo ahí bye- colgó rápidamente.

-no! Espera!-se apresuró a decir pero ya era muy tarde ya no había nadie al otro lado de la línea, guardo el teléfono, seguro era otro plan.

-qué ocurre?- la voz de la rubia la saco de sus pensamiento asesinos para con su primo.

-no nada es solo que tengo que regresar a casa pero tengo que verme con mi primo en el London Eye-respondió medio molesta.

-okey, entonces vamos-intento calmarla.

-vale- se resigno

Caminaron en silencio de regreso hacia el estacionamiento tomaron el camino largo, cruzaron pequeño puente para atravesar el rio y finalmente llegaron al auto.

-estas molesta?-pregunto algo preocupada la piloto antes de encender el Huayra.

-no, es solo que mi Olaf es tan ugh no sé qué decir-le sonrió derrotada a la rubia.

-parece un buen chico-

-si, es muy divertido y amable pero me molesta mucho-

-con que?-

-he no no es nada mejor bueno está bien de hecho poder mostrarte otro lugar famoso de Londres-sonrió de oreja a oreja _y pasar mucho más tiempo contigo. _

Recorrieron las calles de Londres, dejando atrás los edificios modernos y los que parecían fortalezas con unos hermosos diseños de castillos; no paso mucho para que encontraran el Camaro del chico y Anna le llamara para preguntarle donde estaba. Lo fueron a buscar al pie del lugar.

-hola que tal, se la han pasado bien- dijo tremendamente feliz como es característico de él. Les presento a Sven y a Melisa. Estaba a punto de sugerirles que subieran pero recibió otro mensaje.

-bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, le dije a tu madre que le llevaría algo, vamos-no le dejaron ejecutar su plan… se despidió de sus amigos, se reunió con las chicas y caminaron al estacionamiento.

-adiós Elsa y gracias por cuidar a Anna- le giño un ojo y se dirigió al auto.

-supongo que me tengo que ir-

-si pero antes quiero darte algo- abrió el auto y después de rebuscar un poco saco una caja color verde muy elegante con un moñito de un verde más oscuro y se lo entrego.

-qué es?- pregunto mientras tomaba la caja

-algo que te gusta mucho, chocolate-revelo

-gracias-lo tomo, sonrió y olvidando la presencia de todo el mundo la abrazo, se separaron-te veo el lunes-sonrió y acto seguido dio media vuelta y se encamino a donde Olaf, vio el auto de la rubia alejarse y sintió a Olaf abrazarla.

-jaja a ti también te gustan los abrazos calientitos? O solo los de esa chica-

-son muy cálidos-replico-no le digas a mamá-suplico

-no lo are si me cuentas con detalle que pasó-

-solo diré que ha sido un maravilloso día-una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-algo más, no sé por la recomendación del lugar-

-ya, vale gracias, ahora vamos a casa-

Continuara…

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? se que no le puse mucho romance pero por el momento Elsa y Anna no son nada aun, todavía tiene que pasar por muchas cosas para saber que ambas se quieren, esta historia va para largo así que espero que les guste me deje un review o algo ;) gracias por leer, por sus comentarios sugerencias y por todo lo demás, escribir esta historia es una experiencia gratificante espero con ansias sus comentarios. **


	7. dudas

Dudas Cap. 7.-

Lunes, podría verla de nuevo después del agotador fin de semana que fue después de que se despidieron, las preguntas que Olaf le hizo y los arduos escapes de su madre el domingo de los que gracias a su primo pudo sobrevivir.

Nervios era todo lo que corría por sus venas. Se apresuró para llegar temprano a clases y una vez ahí, la vio, su corazón se desboco inundando sus venas de sangre a una velocidad vertiginosa provocando un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, la rubia dio media vuelta sus ojos hielo se encontraron con los de la pelirroja una sonrisa tonta asomo a la comisura de los labios de la menor, sería muy obvio que la chica que tenía enfrente le gustaba?, trato de calmarse, se adentró en el frio, profundo y abovedado mundo que era los ojos de la chica, estaba perdida no sabía cómo interpretar lo que veía.

-hola- se aventuró a decir tímidamente, escucho como las palabras rebotaban en aquella habitación vacía.

-buenos días, Anna-respondió la rubia formalmente escondiendo la felicidad que invadía su corazón.

El frio gesto de Elsa disminuyo notablemente la sonrisa de la pelirroja, estaba decepcionada, quería ver a la rubia sonreír pero cuanto más lo pensaba no conseguía recordar que la chica le sonriera, no entendía él porque; la rubia se lamentó de no poder demostrarle Anna lo feliz que la hacía sentir, miro por la ventana en el silencioso e incómodo ambiente provocado por la decepción y frustración de ambas, reparo en las oscuras nubes que al fin habían decidido vaciar su contenido, pequeñas gotas golpeaban el cristal y regaban la flora del alfeizar.

Ambas chicas decidieron tomar asiento la rubia tenía la esperanza de que la emotiva pelirroja la tratara como siempre pero tal vez su frialdad podía corromper a un ser tan puro como Anna.

-gracias por los chocolates-dijo la pequeña chica aun decepcionada.

-no fue nada, gracias a ti por enseñarme el lugar-intento sonar lo menos formal posible. Desvió la mirada el día había comenzado mal, quería arreglar las cosas pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Esa fue toda la conversación que lograron tener, otras persona llegaron al aula entre ellos Hans que le dirigió una mirada asesina a la rubia esta lo ignoro por completo, las clases comenzaron con un ambiente sombrío, el frio y la oscuridad causados por el clima no ayudaban a mejorar los ánimos, solo una persona disfrutaba del día con inusual tranquilidad, el príncipe Wells había pasado su fin de semana pensando en alguna forma de vengarse de Elsa y recuperar a Anna, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y a dejar las cosas así, todo lo que intento le había parecido inútil nadie parecía saber nada de la rubia o no querían decírselo, los profesores le negaron la información y no había podido interrogar a ninguno de sus ocupados padres, sin ninguna información decidió intentar separar a la pelirroja de la protección de la idiota que lo había humillado, podría ser una maniobra arriesgada pero podría funcionar.

Las clases transcurrieron con el mismo ambiente con el que empezaron, incluso los profesores parecían afectados por el, así que no encargaron gran cosa, el sonido que anunciaba el descanso por fin se dejó escuchar, todos salieron del aula no muy deprisa, Elsa miro de reojo a su linda compañera estaba a punto de hacer algo que creyó que no haría nunca más, proponerle venir con ella pero el destino tenía otros planes, la miss Jane antes de que Elsa pudiera intentar cualquier cosa solicito a la señorita Green para acompañarla y encargarle algo de suma importancia. Al percatarse de que pasar tiempo con la pelirroja sería algo que no resultaría al menos por el día de hoy se rindió, con la preocupación de que la chica pensara que no le había agradado la cita de aquel día salió del aula despidiendo un aura de frustración.

Mientras tanto Anna caminaba por los pasillos de la elegante institución pensando únicamente en Elsa preocupada por su fría forma de actuar, sabía que actuaba diferente con ella su mirada cambiaba pero realmente no sabía mucho de ella, si sabía que no le gustaban las preguntas personales y esperaba que algún día la rubia pudiera confiar en ella y contarle todo pero estaba muy consiente que la paciencia no era su fuerte, se detuvo cuando llego al aula en la que tenía que dejar los documentos y tras depositarlos en el escritorio salió, se paró en seco, unos murmullos provenientes del pasillo llamaron su atención, aguzo el oído, no logró entender gran cosa solo algunas frases que logro captar y que tenían relación con su nombre, Elsa y Hans, lo que momentos después escucho, la dejo helada, acaso sería obra del príncipe, las dudas comenzaron a acosarla no podría con eso, tendría que cerciorarse.  
Hans se encontraba en la cafetería muy tranquilo esperando ver una señal de que su plan había surtido efecto, esto no tardó mucho en ocurrir, en su campo de visión entro una pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, ya lo sabía, no había tardado mucho ahora empezaba la face dos.

-Anna que honor, ven supongo que quieres que hablemos-pronuncio esto con mucha seguridad y le sonrió a la chica con confianza.

-si quiero que hablemos, a solas-pidió

-por ti, Anna cualquier cosa-le giño un ojo, se despidió de Scott y Ryan sus amigos y siguió a la chica probablemente a un lugar más privado, ninguno de los dos deseaba ser observados por Elsa, cuando se detuvieron pregunto.

-que se te ofrece?-algo molesto

-solo quiero saber de va eso que escuche, has puesto a la nueva en evidencia por rechazar a la realeza, por rechazarte, como tu venganza porque me ayudo, les has contado cosas que seguro van a distorsionar que esperas obtener con esto-le soltó.

-bien veo que te has dado cuenta de que fui yo quien dio detalle de lo sucedido- sonrió- no fue difícil sembrar la duda en los estudiantes, nadie sabe quién es ella, incluso podría apostar que tú tampoco conoces nada-la pelirroja sintió como si las palabras del príncipe le golpearan en su interior, se estremeció-quien es para hacer tal cosa? Es algo que la mayoría se pregunta, acaso tu no?, podría solo querer manipular las cosas para llamar la atención y parecer importante y tú le sirves mucho para eso ya que averiguo nuestro pequeño secreto, solo te está utilizando, no lo habías pensado antes?, a mí me parece el tipo de persona que haría eso, aun así yo soy un príncipe y no permitiré que me manipulen, dejare que los rumores la acosen hasta que tenga que explicar quién es-finalizo su discurso y supo, por la cara su acompañante que había logrado hacer que la pelirroja dudara de la nueva solo tenía que esperar para pasar a la siguiente fase de su plan.

-piénsalo-una vez dicho esto se retiró

Muchas emociones se arremolinaron el su interior, era cierto, no tenía la menor idea de quien era Elsa, había desconfiado de ella desde que la conoció pero también le había intrigado y gustado, no era la primera vez que dudaba de la rubia pero ahora era un poco diferente, hablaba con ella la conocía más que en un principio y no podía concebir la idea de que fuera algo semejante a la descripción que había hecho Hans, le preguntaría directamente a ella quien era, se había propuesto esperar pero la situación se lo complicaba, que función desempeñaba ella en el plan del príncipe, acaso eso era lo que él quería que ella hiciera, no tenía nada seguro pero intentar algo era lo que creía que era la mejor opción, camino rápidamente en busca de Elsa, evito los charcos buscando en los posibles lugares donde podría encontrarla pero con la lluvia la tarea no era muy fácil, su búsqueda se vio interrumpida por la indicación de regresar a clases, quería preguntar mientras aun estuviera segura de que podía pero tendría que esperar, se dirigió al aula.

La chica nueva después de ver frustrado su intento de estar con la pequeña y adorable Anna opto por no salir, no tenía ganas de mojarse, intento distraerse pero no podía evitar preocuparse por la pelirroja, no podía simplemente olvidarlo, conocerla la había impactado profundamente no podía olvidarla así como así, tampoco deseaba dañarla con su fría actitud, de hecho le dolía saber que era la causa de que la radiante sonrisa de Anna se opacase, tenía miedo, no deseaba enamorarse una vez más menos cuando las heridas de su corazón no estaban del todo mejor, aun le dolían, sangraban y atormentaban. Sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección al escuchar parte de una conversación que la incluía no de una buena manera, eran preguntas que tenían que ver con cómo podía actuar tan indiferente con la realeza y un tonto rumor sobre algún tipo de relación de ella con Wells, no paso mucho para que se mencionara que prefería a Anna que a la princesa o al príncipe, había ignorado los comentarios que la incluían pero cuando se enteró de que estaban involucrando a la pelirroja decidió que no podía dejar las cosas así, le molestaba que criticaran a la chica y supo que si quería protegerla necesitaría toda su influencia y fama para hacerlo, escucho la alarma y poco después vio entrar a la dueña de sus pensamientos medio resbalándose y ligeramente mojada, un sentimiento cálido inundo su ser, haría todo lo posible por ver sonreír a esa chica.

Faltaba poco para que el horario escolar llegara a su fin, su fría mirada escudriñaba todo a su alrededor, pensaba principalmente en que debía hacer y en el posible culpable de la actual situación, podía sentir la mirada turquesa de su vecina reparar en ella de vez en cuando, despedía nervosismo, solo podía frustrarse más, no quería admitirlo, sus sentimientos que se habían vuelto más profundos con el pasar de los días, de una simple atracción hasta llevarla al punto sin retorno del que siempre salía herida, ya le importaba demasiado como para alejarse, le dolería y al parecer no solo a ella.

Aproximadamente media hora antes de que terminara la última clase recibió un papelito de la pelirroja, necesitamos hablar, tengo que preguntarte algo. Sabía que no podría ocultar para siempre su identidad y temía que las cosas cambiaran, tendría que confiar en Anna. Responderé lo prometo. La respuesta elegantemente escrita la tomó por sorpresa, apenas un minuto atrás se debatía entre si tenía el derecho a hacer aquello o no, numeraba las posibles contestaciones que no fueron muchas antes de aburrirse y enviar el papal, busco la mirada de la rubia y trato de agradecerle con una sonrisa.

Escucho el final de las clases tomo sus cosas y alcanzo a la rubia que caminaba muy lento esperándola, en silencio salieron de los edificios rumbo al jardín, Elsa no quería prolongar las cosas más de lo necesario así que presiono a su acompañante.

-que es lo que querías preguntarme-

-eh, yo, bueno es algo personal, sé que no te gustan ese tipo de preguntas y también sé que tal vez no debería-fue interrumpida

-está bien, confió en ti- dijo mirándola a los ojos tratando de animarla a continuar ocultando mejor de lo que esperaba la inseguridad que la consumía.

No estaba segura de que le preguntaría, tenía muchas dudas, la única cosa que englobaba todo salió de sus labios-quien eres Elsa Cold?-logro articular.

-solo una chica de casi 17 años, pero creo que tú no te refieres a eso no es así-la suplicante mirada de la pelirroja la hizo ceder- es algo muy complicado, una larga historia contrátela tardara tiempo-suspiro, el único lugar donde podría sentirse segura de sí misma solo ahí se lo podría decir, volteo y vio a una decepcionada chica tendría que arriésgalo todo-crees… que te darían permiso de venir a mi depa(rtamento)-se rindió.

-entiendo, espera, que? Es enserio, si supongo que si-Anna sonrió, sorprendida.

-de acuerdo, vamos te llevare a casa-dijo dulcemente. Caminaron al garaje de Amelia que no las entretuvo mucho y se marcharon a casa de los Green.

-qué ocurre? pareces nerviosa-pregunto la rubia.

-eh bueno si, son varias cosas me emociona saber que realmente me dirás todo sobre ti y por otro lado no quiero llegar a casa y pedirle permiso a mi madre-después de decir eso un lindo rubor rosado pinto sus mejillas.

-que mal, porque ya hemos llagado-anuncio la terrible noticia exagerando lo malo que parecía.

Trago saliva tendría que pedirle permiso a su madre y probablemente no podía evitar darle una explicación pronto, volteo hacia la rubia que tenía una mirada divertida.

-no creas que te vas a salvar, si me va a dar permiso-dijo medio en broma.

-si tú lo dices-rodo los ojos.

-vamos, ven te lo probare-espeto.

Ambas bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, la señora Green recibió muy bien a Elsa y luego miro pícaramente a su hija que se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-mamá, puedo tu sabes ir con Elsa a un lado?-dijo muriendo de nervios.

-a dónde? Si se puede saber-cuestiono

-a mi departamento-se apresuró a responder antes de que la pelirroja pudiera hacerlo, noto por la expresión que la chica hizo que había cometido un error no sabía muy bien por qué pero se apresuró a corregirlo-es por un proyecto en parejas que se tiene que entregar mañana-invento, ya que no tenían nada que hacer.

-un proyecto? En parejas? De que materia?-prosiguió con el interrogatorio que hacía sentir a su pequeña unas terribles ganas de huir de ahí, _tierra trágame_ fue lo único que logro pensar ante las preguntas doble sentido de su madre _por lo que más quieras Elsa no digas anatomía _rogo en su fuero interno.

-sí, es de historia, lo acaban de encargar hoy y no me gustaría tener que dejarlo para el último momento- explico

-de acuerdo, si es por un proyecto creo que puedes ir-anuncio mirando a su hija-no regreses demasiado tarde, vale-

-terminaremos lo antes posible-dijo pero se arrepintió enseguida, su madre le sonrió de manera casi pervertida, inmediatamente volteo y se relajó de ver que Elsa estaba distraída con los recuadros de cuando tenía de tres a siete años, olvido por completo a su madre.

-si quieres cuando regresemos puedo mostrártelas-dijo para llamar la atención de la rubia.

-sí, me parece justo-respondió apartando la vista de la adorable y pequeña Anna que se mostraba en las imagenes.

-Elsa?-la llamo la señora Green

-si?- respondió

-cuida a mi hija-pidió

-claro-aseguro

Anna se despidió de su madre lo más rápido que pudo sin mirarla a los ojos, al salir casi tropieza con Elsa que le estaba esperando en el picaporte.

-lo siento-dijo ente agitada y nerviosa

-no, está bien vamos también quiero hacerte algunas preguntas-declaro, pero cuando la pelirroja vio los ojos de la chica supo que no sería nada bueno.

Caminaron al auto y entraron la rubia salió del estacionamiento y siguió el trazado de la calla, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos pregunto.

-tu madre, tiene algo contra mí?-pregunto

-que! No claro que no, me ha dicho que le caes bien-agradeció que no hubiera notado las verdaderas intenciones de su astuta madre-es que le encanta molestarme-intento excusarse.

-a mí también me agrada-_parece que sospecha que me gusta su hija. _Pensó _acaso… que es lo que siente Anna por mí? _Le dirigió una mirada.

_-_por qué vamos a tu depa?-pregunto para desviar el tema de su madre.

-creo que me será más fácil explicarte quien soy si estamos ahí, además creo que te gustara-declaro.

-gustarme qué?-dijo queriendo buscar respuestas.

-ya lo veras, solo espera un momento más, ya no falta mucho.-

Continuara…

**:D nueva actualización, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Quiero disculparme por las faltas de ortografía, no soy muy buena en eso pero intentare no tener tantas, enserio lo lamento.**

**Para quienes quieren ver a Anna siendo interrogada por su madre XD estén seguros que no se puede escapar por siempre ****C; **

**Gracias a todos por leer espero hayan disfrutado el cap. Review por favor.**


	8. revelaciones

Revelaciones Cap. 8.-

El elegante deportivo fue reconocido por los guardias de seguridad que inmediatamente abrieron el acceso al estacionamiento, aparco en el lugar habitual; su acompañante no paraba de sonreír y observar, respiro profundo mientras recordaba los muchos momentos especiales que había tenido con esa chica a pesar de haberla conocido no hace mucho, suspiro.

-aquí es-dijo resignada-vamos te llevare a mi piso-declaro con pesadez, salieron del auto, cruzaron el lugar hasta el ascensor, la pelirroja la seguía estaba atenta, mirando todo lo que podía cuando vio el elevador acelero el paso, apretó el botón se giró y le sonrió a una muy nerviosa rubia.

_Tranquila, no sientas, no te debe de importar solo relájate, _intento calmarse sin éxito, era la segunda vez que escondía su identidad, lo que sucedió la primera vez fue algo aburrido pero mejor que los constantes acosos y preguntas de todo el instituto acerca de artículos de revistas y cosas de internet, ahora la situación era diferente, Anna logro complicar las cosas, le agradaba, le parecía linda y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

-Elsa, Elsa, estas bien? Luces algo pálida, tranquila puedes confiar en mí-se había dado cuenta de que para la rubia no era nada fácil.

Anna la podía entender muy bien, no podía hacer gran cosa para ocultar sus sentimientos, además era muy tarde para retractarse de revelar su pasado -gracias-sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, como respuesta obtuvo una más amplia por parte de su acompañante.

-creí que nunca sonreirías-bromeo

-no suelo hacerlo-respondió

-bueno eso no puede seguir así, al menos por hoy, yo misma me encargare de eso-intento animarla, se abrieron las puertas del levador y gracias a eso logro mirar a través del espejo como la mayor rodaba sus ojos pero sin quitar del todo la pequeña sonrisa que formaban sus labios, ambas entraron al ascensor y el piso 33 fue seleccionado, la pequeña no pudo resistir más su curiosidad y pregunto.

-porque no te gusta hablar de ti?-pregunto cómo una niña pequeña lo haría, tenía miedo de que se le negara la respuesta.

-no me gusta, cuando saben de mi creen que saben todo pero no me conocen y las preguntas de mi pasado bueno tienen que ver con eso-finalizo justo cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió. La respuesta no la ayudo nada, la había confundido más.

Salieron del reducido espacio hacia una puerta que fue rápidamente abierta por la rubia que amablemente invito a entrar a la chica.

No sabía que esperar, nunca había estado en un depa, el lugar era elegante, dio unos pasos más para lograr ver mejor, los vidrios polarizados daban una estupenda vista desde las alturas, no tenía demasiadas cosas solo lo necesario pero todo muy limpio y ordenado, volteo a ver a su anfitriona que estaba seductoramente apoyada en la pared mirándola atentamente, no pudo evitar un ligero rubor luego desvió la mirada.

Era realmente linda su cabello rojizo, sus facciones, las pecas que adornaban su rostro y le hacían parece infantil, su cintura, cada detalle, todo lo que observaba le gustaba, acaso deseaba a aquella chica._ Qué clase de cosas estás pensando? "No sientas" incluye también no comerte a las personas con la mirada, en conclusión "no sientas ganas de lo que sea que sientes cuando estas con Anna" _pensó la rubia.

-Este es mi piso, te mostrare el lugar-los nervios habían desaparecido, remplazados por la ternura y otras sensaciones que Anna le provocaba.

La menor siguió a la rubia que la guio por lo poco que había que ver la moderna cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar todo elegantemente decorado con un puro estilo modernista. La mayor había terminado de mostrarle el lugar solo restaba su habitación,

-es mi habitación-dijo con indiferencia mientras le daba acceso.

La habitación lucia amplia, sofisticada pero austera, muy elegante, camino por el lugar y se detuvo entre su anfitriona y la cama que lucía extremadamente cómoda, el lugar en el que se había detenido tentaba a la rubia que no podía separa la vista de su invitada, con mucho esfuerzo desvió su mirada avergonzada de sus pensamientos poco apropiados para la situación, Anna sin tener ninguna idea de lo que estaba provocando paso su vista por los libros cerca del escritorio donde se hallaba un ordenador portátil escudriño el lugar y por ultimo reparo en la dueña de todo eso, era definitivamente lo mejor del lugar, no la estaba mirando así que aprovecho para observarla lo mejor posible su esbelta figura, lo elaborado de su peinado, su rostro, que era realmente hermoso tenía algo de rosado en las mejillas, sus ojos y sus finos e irresistibles labios rosados.

-Anna?- la llamo al percatarse de que la observaba.

-he, sí que?-aparto la vista, nerviosa de que hubiera notado lo que hacía, no obtuvo respuesta por lo que decidió hacer sus propias preguntas-quien eres Elsa Cold?-

Se tensó ante la pregunta, trato de imaginar la reacción de su compañera pero está siempre la sorprendía, decidió que era inútil intentarlo. Seguridad…el único lugar en el que podía hacer suya esa sensación, en el hielo.

-ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, creo que te gustara-una amplia sonrisa adorno por primera vez en un largo tiempo el rostro de la rubia al imaginar a la adorable chica intentando andar sin caerse; admiración fue lo primero que la menor sintió _es la primera vez que la veo sonreír, es tan linda, espera ¿Qué?… Oh vamos Anna como puedes estar pensando eso ahora, no has dejado de verla y babear por ella desde que la conociste._ se concentro en la sonrisa de la mayor._ También Elsa está llena de sorpresas_, suspiro, le devolvió la sonrisa, no la conocía pero le gustaría hacerlo y hoy obtendría algunas respuestas. Siguió a la chica de regreso al elevador donde en esta ocasión el destino era la planta más alta del edifico, el ambiente era tenso, claramente la rubia no estaba del todo relajada, y la música de fondo no era precisamente tranquilizadora, se abrieron las puertas y el frio la golpeo, caminaron fuera y pronto los lindos ojos turquesa de la menor estaban contemplando una pista de hielo.

-wow que es aquí?-no podía ocultar ni la emoción ni el frio en su voz.

-mi pista privada de patinaje sobre hielo-contesto

El lugar era muy grande, muy frio y era precioso parecía algo que combinaba a la perfección con Elsa, frio, elegante, hermoso, perfecto, nunca había patinado en hielo pero tal vez esta era su oportunidad, sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina y se arrepintió de no haber traído algo para abrigarse pero definitivamente no se esperaba algo como eso, sintió como algo cálido la cobijaba.

-se nota que tienes frio-dijo dulcemente la mayor mientras ponía la cálida y elegante prenda que llevaba puesta momentos antes encima de Anna.

-pero y tu-dijo preocupada

-el frio es parte de mí, nunca me ha molestado-respondió osada, la seguridad no le duro mucho, sentía como su estómago estaba completamente revuelto a causa de los nervio, le indico a la pequeña que la siguiera y se dirigió con paso tembloroso hacia la habitación que guardaba su historia.

El suave tacto y aroma de la prenda de la rubia la embriagaba era todo tan perfecto, avanzo deprisa intentando de alcanzar a la mayor, cuando cumplió su objetivo entrelazó sus dedos con los de esta, el contacto era rígido y firme era obvio que le estaba costando trabajo, acaricio la mano de Elsa y sintió como se estremecía para luego relajarse, una buena señal quería sentirla más cerca, se detuvieron frente a una puerta y como en trance al mismo tiempo en que la mayor sacaba una llaves de sus jeans ella fue acortando la distancia queriendo eliminar aquello que las separaba, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que eso ocurriera y un fondo azul capto su atención, entro lentamente en la habitación, era un organizado cuarto con patines de hielo, indumentaria, revistas y un poster de Elsa en el que se ponía "reina de hielo" lucia realmente hermosa su traje azul ceñido parecía estar hecho de hielo, sus patines, su maquillaje todo le quedaba estupendo, realmente parecía una reina.

-yo… esto es lo que soy-el miedo era casi tangible en sus palabras no quería perder a Anna no quería que la tratara diferente solo por ser famosa.

-es, eres hermosa-dijo sin poder contenerlo, escucho sus propias palabras, rápidamente volteo a ver la chica,-yo quiero decir ahí, lo que haces, tu-los colores se le subieron al rostro y se encendieron cuando escucho el maravilloso sonido que era la risa de Elsa.

-gracias-dijo entre risas, no esperaba que reaccionara así, se calmó ligeramente al ver la sonrisa de su avergonzada invitada.

Recorrió la habitación, se dirigió a las revistas las ojeo y medio leyó algunos artículos que mencionaba a la rubia observo más detenidamente el lugar, los patines, a Elsa; no le costaba imaginarla en una pista de hielo haciendo una rutina con total elegancia y coordinación, _es una patinadora famosa, espera…e eso significa que…me gusta una patinadora famosa, _busco su mirada.

-puedo? Quiero intentarlo, podrías enseñarme?- pregunto tímida, todo le resultaba un poco diferente después de todo "la reina de hielo" era una gran revelación.

-claro, toma unos, probablemente te queden los míos-dijo al tiempo que señalaba el estante con los múltiples pares de patines y tomaba los suyos.

-¡enserio!-dijo abrazando emotivamente a la rubia, quedando ambas muy cerca.

-uhm gracias- se separó rápido no quería que pensara mal de ella _cual es la relación entre nosotras? _Se cuestionó.

Ambas se colocaron los patines, la experta en eso no tuvo ningún problema pero a la menor le costaba mantener el equilibrio, la rubia se ofreció a ayudarla y sintió como el cuerpo de la pelirroja se estrechaba de manera provocativa contra el suyo depositando algo de peso a cada paso intentando no caerse, reconoció su familiar pista, el gélido ambiente y el familiar hielo pero ahora era diferente Anna lo hacía diferente, llegaron al borde, la menor dudo en como continuar, Elsa entro en la pista y dio media vuelta para poder cuidar a la pequeña que al entrar no logro mantenerse en pie y resbalo directo hacia ella, detuvo la caída de la menor sin inmutarse.

-perdón soy algo tope en esto, en todo en general pero también en esto-la pequeña se disculpó y rio de sí misma, ambas rieron.

-no te preocupes te enseñare, dame tus manos-pidió

Entrelazaron sus dedos, la rubia se separó un poco y jalo a la menor que avanzo rígida por el hielo intentando mantener el equilibrio, siguiendo los pasos de Elsa que le indicaba la forma en que debía intentar moverse, la pelirroja soltó las manos de la mayor e intento avanzar por su cuenta, se mantuvo unos momentos estable antes de ser detenida por la rubia que estaba delante de ella protegiéndola de cualquier posible accidente, el arduo entrenamiento era entretenido, ser atrapada por aquella chica de gélidos ojos le gustaba cada vez más, pero después de un rato intentando dominar aquello que tan bien se le daba a su entrenadora, recordó que aun tenia cosas que averiguar no se iría sin respuestas, lo mejor que pudo acelero para llegar a la rubia, llevaba exceso de velocidad y resbalo.

-cuidaaaad-fue fácilmente atrapada por su objetivo, ambas sonrieron estaban muy cerca la una de la otra,

-creo que me falta enseñarte a frenar-le sonrió mientras la apartaba un poco.

-no te preocupes me gusta chocar contra ti- bromeo en parte-así que "la reina de hielo" he?-

-mmm eso, si es el sobrenombre que me dieron después del debut-

-cuéntame quiero saber más de ti-suplico

La historia era larga, bonita y triste ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo más, Anna había tomado muy bien la reciente revelación, inspirándole la confianza necesaria para hablar del tema, solo omitiría lo de krista.

-vale… soy de Canadá, cuando era pequeña me mude con mis padres a otro lugar, ahí conocí el patinaje sobre hielo-omitió que había tenido que dejar a sus amigos de la infancia –me gustaba mucho, cada que podía, en invierno, salía de casa a un lago congelado para practicar, mis padres me compraron los patines, en las temporadas cálidas cuando el hielo no era lo suficientemente grueso, no podía divertirme en así que me llevaron a una escuela, vi las rutinas de los que practicaban la disciplina e intente imitar algunas a los 11 me descubrió la profesora y lo que había empezado como un hobby se volvió más que eso.-hizo una pausa-debute a los 15 después de haber ganado algunas competencias sencillas, les gusto lo que hacía, mi debut fue uno de los mejores y me gane el título que tengo ahora, estoy en Londres por que en invierno se celebrara una competencia y estoy en el instituto porque no quiero dejar la escuela-finalizo el resumen de su historia.

-ahora entiendo por qué estás aquí, sabes, me alegro de haberte conocido-dijo antes de tropezar de alguna manera tomando por sorpresa a la rubia que no fue capaz de detenerla y cayo junto con ella.

Elsa sintió el frio hielo en su espalada y un calor ligero arriba de ella, Anna por su parte había caído en suave, al verse tan cerca de la chica intento apoyar sus manos y levantarse pero resbalo una vez más. La rubia podía sentir a la menor muy cerca y sobre ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero seguro que su invitada sí que se sentía incomoda la aparto al menos un poco aunque preferiría acortar la distancia.

-tranquila, estas bien-pregunto con sincera preocupación al pensar que le hubiera pasado algo malo a la pelirroja,

-sí, caí sobre algo blando-bromeo avergonzada aun intentando ponerse de pie-tu estas bien?-

-no me duele nada, espera intenta quedarte quieta-se sentó en el hielo y ayudo a la menor a hacer lo mismo, ambas rieron un poco.

-esto ha sido divertido-comento Anna

-creo que es más divertido que practicar a solas-estuvo de acuerdo. Su acompañante sonrió.

-gracias, pasar tiempo contigo me gusta mucho Elsa-

-igual a mi Anna pero creo que es mejor que terminemos la practica por hoy-dijo al percatarse de la hora era algo tarde, su alumna siguió su mirada y al ver los dígitos del reloj supo que ya no había mucho tiempo.

-vale-ambas lograron ponerse de pie y salir de la pista se quitaron los patines y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Elsa? Tienes fotos de cuando eras pequeña?-pregunto

-supongo que algunas, quieres verlas?-

-Si- susurro en su oído abrazándose a la espalda de la rubia-me dejaras?-pregunto. Al sentir la proximidad de la chica se tensó un poco, acaso intentaba provocarla, de hecho no sabía lo que la pelirroja sentía por ella, llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse y eran muy cercanas, insegura de cómo reaccionar respondió secamente-claro, están en mi piso, regresemos-finalizo y sintió como Anna retrocedía, se arrepintió de haber respondido así.

La frialdad de la mayor le afectaba, no era tan indiferente con ella como con los demás pero aun así deseaba estar más cerca, conocerla pero tal vez era muy pronto aunque eso no evito que doliera. Por otra parte Elsa se sentía frustrada por lastimar a su amiga, no podía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos por que podría salir herida, lastimaba a Anna y ella no se lo merecía, debía encontrar un término medio; le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. Ambas guardaron silencio durante el trayecto, la pelirroja había provocado un ambiente incomodo, estaba arrepentida. Llegaron al piso correcto y luego se dirigieron a la habitación.

-si quieres siéntete en la cama-dijo mientras abría unos cajones y buscaba los álbumes.

-mmm si, vale-obedeció, sintió la suave superficie debajo de ella seguro que era muy cómodo dormir ahí, la rubia saco algo de unos cajones y se sentó a su lado.

-toma, este es mi álbum de imágenes-dijo con dulzura

Anna abrió el encuadernado y vio a una pequeña y tierna mini Elsa en la imagen vestida de azul jugaba con otra chica de cabello azabache ambas reían, se veía adorable, cambio algunas páginas, la inocencia de la pequeña Elsa era clara, sonreía muy seguido, salía en algunas en la nieve, patinando o con la que probablemente sería su madre una señora de cabello rubio platinado y ojos miel, aparecía también en otras con su padre de cabello castaño arena y que al parecer le había heredado el color hielo de sus ojos, varias veces aparecía junto a ella la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Quiénes son?-pregunto

-ella es Scarlet, una amiga de la infancia ahí está mi padre y esa es mi madre-dijo con nostalgia señalando a cada uno conforme explicaba.

Conversaron sobre las fotos, la rubia conto algunas historias que si podía recordar, conforme el álbum avanzaba ella aparecía más grande, elegante, profesional y hermosa aproximadamente a los 7 años la mirada de la niña de las imágenes cambio, aparecieron nuevas personas.

-esta fue antes de mi mudanza, ahí ya sabía que me iría-explico una imagen donde salían su amiga y ella despidiéndose.

Continuaron con las imágenes-él es Troy mi mejor amigo, lo conocí después de llegar a mi nuevo hogar éramos vecinos y los del fondo son sus padres-continuo con las explicaciones señalando al chico de cabello castaño, lindos ojos grises y a la feliz pareja que estaba más atrás. Explico más imágenes con su amigo y después otra despedida.

-después de un tiempo regrese a mi viejo hogar aquí me estaba despidiendo de Troy pero no sería permanente de alguna forma Troy y su familia se las arreglaron para seguirnos, al poco tiempo le presente a Scarlet y bueno ambos se llevaron bien- explico una foto grupal donde salían sus mejores amigos, la rubia parecía feliz.

Continuaron hacia donde las páginas causaban dolor, siempre omitía esa parte del grueso libro, pero era obvio que Anna no lo haría. Apareció una imagen de Elsa aproximadamente dos años atrás, la abrazaba una curiosa chica de un rubio dorado, sus mejores amigos estaban en los costados, nunca había visto a Elsa tan feliz en ninguna de las imágenes anteriores espero por una explicación que no apareció así que la pelirroja pronto le pregunto.

-quien es ella?-

-krista-antes de continuar ambos móviles sonaron, la rubia ignoro el suyo pero agradeció la distracción, se les había hecho tarde no faltaba mucho para las ocho, cerro el álbum.

-es mi madre, pregunta si ya terminamos-explico, ambas se levantaron.

-es algo tarde, te regresare a casa- ambas salieron de la habitación.

-tienes muchas fotos-comento la menor

-bueno si, es mi forma de recordar Canadá y los momentos felices-intentó explicar de camino al ascensor.

-puedo, podemos tomar una de nosotras?-suplico a la mayor con su mirada, esta sonrió.

-claro-dijo al tiempo que sacaba su móvil, observo que tenía un mensaje pero no conocía el numero lo ignoro y puso la cámara, Anna la abrazo por la cintura, disfruto de la cercanía de la menor y la estrecho contra si era una posición similar a la de su álbum con Krista, apunto el lente del móvil hacia ellas, miro a la pelirroja a los ojos todo era perfecto sonrió y tomo varias imágenes.

-salimos muy bien-comento la pequeña al ver las imágenes, miro a Elsa a los ojos, quería decirle algo pero no sabía muy bien que, llegaron al estacionamiento y entraron en el auto.

Tenían prisa, acelero lo más posible, la pelirroja no paraba de hablar de las fotos de Elsa de pequeña haciendo reír a esta en verías ocasiones, no tardaron en llegar y la piloto aparco el auto.

- gracias, por confiar en mi-sostuvo la mirada de la mayor se acercó y beso su mejilla al separarse cerro los ojos y sonrió-te veo mañana-salió del coche y se despidió una vez más con la mano.

Era extraño, después del beso sintió felicidad solo interrumpida por la vibración de su móvil, lo tomo y desbloqueo…el mensaje una vez más era de un número desconocido.

Continuara...

**!NUEVA ACTUALIZACION! hola, gracias a todos por leer y por los reviews que me mandaron, lamento haber tardado en publicar intentare escribir mas rápido el próximo capitulo, como se habrán dado cuenta esta revelación es solo una pequeña parte del pasado de Elsa espero lo hayan disfrutado y bueno además de eso quiero agregar que los adoro, nunca espere que alguien leyera mi historia y me dejaran reviews, gracias espero sus comentarios y sugerencias con ansias. **

**nota: lamento la ortografía. **


	9. recuerdos al acecho

Número desconocido Cap. 9.-

Regreso a su departamento con cierta pelirroja en la cabeza, la felicidad la inundaba, mañana pasaría por ella y la llevaría a el instituto, no más garaje de Amelia, solo ella y Anna contra el mundo, llego al edificio estaciono el automóvil, subió a su piso sin quitar la sonrisa que había aparecido justo después de que pasara la sorpresa del beso, se aventó a la cama y saco su móvil una vez más para revisar los mensajes, su sonrisa se desfiguro y se convirtió en una cara de horror.

Hola, al fin pude averiguar tu número.(desconocido)

Elsy te extraño, quiero que todo sea como antes.(desconocido)

Elsy sé que nos peleamos, que pasaron muchas cosas pero podrías contestarme.(desconocido)

Que debería sentir? solo una persona en el mundo la llamaba así. dudas, miedo, incertidumbre, los recuerdos invadieron su mente, aquella escena perturbadora, la cicatriz que marcaba su corazón, la razón por la que lo había congelado no quería desangrarse ni sufrir más por el dolor que lo ocurrido le provocaba, sintió como lentamente el hielo en su interior se hacía añicos, volvía a sangrar y dolía terriblemente. Esa forma de escribir las palabras que se utilizaban en el mensaje, era inconfundiblemente de Krista, que debería hacer, como manejar esa realidad, lo que pasó años atrás ya le había dejado claro que la situación estaba fuera de su control.

Intento olvidarse de todo se recostó y cubrió con las colchas, se abrazó a si misma lo mejor que pudo, acaso debería responder? Seria inmaduro si no hiciera, había huido, lo admitía; aprovechó la primera oportunidad que vio para escapar… pero no puedes escapar por siempre en algún momento tienes que hacerle frente a tus problemas, a tu pasado. Había llegado la hora, tomo el móvil entre sus manos temblorosas, pensó en una respuesta, miles le pasaron por la cabeza no era fácil elegir, escribió varias cosas pero nada le parecía correcto al final se optó por un texto corto.

Krista? Hola? (Elsa) Escribió y no tardo ni un segundo después de presionar "enviar" en sentirse una tonta. La respuesta fue casi inmediata

Hola, sabía que era el numero correcto, me alegro de que respondieras, escuche que estas en Londres que tal te va. (Krista)

Es lindo el lugar, los edificios, todo. (Elsa)

Vas a regresar? (krista)

Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero, te quiero Elsy y mucho, muero por verte, tal vez tú no a mí, pero solo quiero saber si vas a volver. (Krista)

… le pareció extraño siempre habían sido cercanas pero aun así los mensajes de su amiga parecían tener algo diferente en esta ocasión.

Si, volveré. (Elsa).

Te extraño, espero que no tardes, te esperare, con amor krista. (Krista).

* * *

Confusa se acurruco en su cama, cerró los ojos y una última imagen apareció en su mente antes de quedar profundamente dormida, Anna…

_¡Lo hice!, un progreso, me pregunto que siente por mí, qué pensaría del beso?, su piel es tan suave._ Muchos pensamientos referentes a Elsa atravesaban su mente… escucho un ruido en la cocina, temerosa de que fuera su madre se dirigió a hurtadillas hacia su habitación, subió las escaleras, soltó un suspiro al abrir la puerta cuando pasó atreves de ella la cerro cuidadosamente tras de sí.

-Anna, de quien te escondes?-pregunto con inocencia- que tal te fue en tu "cita", perdón proyecto, de que materia era? anatomía, historia.-dijo apresurada mostrando sus oscuras intenciones.

-¡mamá! Espera ¿cita?, fue un proyecto de ¡historia!-se defendió inútilmente ya que el carmín de sus mejillas la delataba, no podía escapar, su madre estaba en la misma habitación no podría posponerlo más.

-no vi que llevaras ningún libro-ataco astutamente-que hay entre ustedes? A mí me parece muy claro que te gusta, no es así?-inicio con la guerra.

-¡mamá! Por qué me preguntas todo esto?-trato inútilmente de detener el interrogatorio, pero su madre no le tendría piedad.

-porque soy tu madre, y tengo que estar al tanto así que responde Anna que hay entre tú y Elsa? Te gusta?-pregunto como si fuera una adolecente que hablara con su mejor amiga.

-¡y que si así fuera!-dijo con resignación al tiempo que su cara se tornaba roja.

-eso es un si-dijo al tiempo que miraba a su pequeña de manera burlona-pervertida, no pudo evitar reír-lo tomare como un sí, ahora que estas cooperando, puedes empezar por contarme que tal te fu en tu cita-molesto una vez más.

-¡no fue una cita¡-negó-solo fui a su depa. Por qué… bueno prometió explicarme quien es-dijo esto último con un volumen moderado.

-se nota que es misteriosa, pero te lo reconozco tienes buen gusto, me enorgulleces-se burló de Anna.

-¡ya! Eres igual que Olaf- dijo sin pensar, su madre no estaba al tanto de que Olaf sabía.

-así que le cuentas a tu primo pero no a tu madre-fingió ofenderse.

La pequeña chica ruborizada cedió, le daba pena hablar con su madre sobre el tema pero sabía de antemano que no le dría que no, estaba segura de que la molestaría, era muy infantil con esos temas, pero podía confiar en ella.

-eso fue diferente Olaf tubo una cita con alguien y me dejo con Elsa en regent`s park-dijo en forma de disculpa.

-así que están saliendo-pregunto.

-no, solo le mostré algunos lugares turísticos-intento negarlo

-ese lugar es para parejas-miro a su hija-cual es exactamente su relación?-pregunto fingiendo seriedad.

-no sé, viene de Canadá, cuando llego al instituto la pusieron a mi cuidado luego pasaron cosas y así pero nada amoroso-aclaro, había un matiz de decepción la frase y sin dejar de gritar o más bien habla con un tono elevado en su voz replico-no me gusta-

-creo que tú le gustas-comento animada la señora Green.

-no creo que sea posible-recordó la indiferencia con la que le hablo en la pista de hielo y en algunas otras ocasiones.

-acaso te ha dicho lo contrario, te mira… bueno sinceramente creo que tienes oportunidad, tienes mi aprobación para la boda-molesto a su hija.

-¡mamá! No hay nada entre nosotras-replico.

-aun-intento animarla- vale, me voy, descansa futura señorita Cold-se burló una vez más, adoraba molestar a su hija, no tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerlo-continuaremos con esta charla luego cuando venga a pedir tu mano-rio con ganas y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_Hug, porque siempre que hay "alguien" en mi vida tiene que molestarme. Parece como si tuviera mi edad_.

Se resignó, se puso cómoda y entro en la cama, recordó el piso de Elsa y se preguntó cómo sería dormir junto a ella, suspiró, como era posible que pensara eso llevaban unas semanas de conocerse, existiría la posibilidad de que aquella rubia se enamorara de ella, con este último pensamiento intento dormir deseando poder soñar con todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntas.

Al día siguiente después de haber hecho todo lo que acostumbraba hacer cada mañana, se despido y dirigió a la puerta pero antes de poder empezar el recorrido habitual el Huayra de la rubia aparco en la entrada, no disimulo su sorpresa.

Abrió la ventanilla y le sonrió a la pelirroja-vienes, tengo algo que hacer y te necesito-suplico con la mirada, recibió una sonrisa de respuesta y luego Anna subió al auto, inmediatamente acelero y siguió el familiar camino hacia el instituto.

-Elsa? Que quieres hacer- pregunto la pelirroja.

-voy a por Hans-dijo con decisión

-¡que! No hablas enserio… o si-dijo horrorizada

-escuche algunas cosas ayer, no le permitiré que continúe con eso-replico ante la negativa de la copiloto. En ese momento recordó la charla que había tenido con el príncipe Wells, él quería que Elsa revelara su identidad, no tenía información pero seguro que no se esperaba al igual que ella que había estado con "la reina de hielo" todo ese tiempo.

-eso es lo que él quiere, hablo conmigo, quiere saber quién eres-revelo, después miro a la rubia que parecía un poco sorprendida.

-no importa, le daré lo que quiere, él no sabe quién soy. Cuando las personas creen que te pueden conocer por leer una revista o un artículo en la web, todo es diferente, te admiran es cierto pero es difícil poder estar con alguien le importes por algo más que tu título, comprendo a los Wells en ese aspecto la diferencia reside en que eso no es lo que deseo.-la manera en que lo dijo mostraba mucho de ella, en ese momento Anna entendió por qué siempre era tan fría.

-Elsa… para mí solo eres Elsa-le sonrió tiernamente al tiempo que la rubia aparcaba el auto en el estacionamiento del instituto, quería darle a entender que no le importaba su pasado, lo que hacía y quien decían que era.

-gracias-dijo con total sinceridad, algo asombrada, después de los mensajes de anoche no había podido relajarse hasta ahora que estaba con Anna, sabía que aquello que la chica acababa de decir era cierto y lo apreciaba.

Una sorpresa para todos los estudiantes, ver el elegante Huayra produjo la reacción que la rubia esperaba incluso los Wells estaban intrigados, poco antes de entrar la hora en que más estudiantes estaban presentes en el estacionamiento, se hizo presente al abrir el auto y sacar algunas cosas, las conversaciones cambiaron de dirección, los anteriores rumores que incluían a la realeza y algunos chismes escolares desaparecieron ahora se centraban solo en Elsa, en su identidad, era claro que no lo podría esconder más pero no importaba tenía Anna eso era todo lo que necesitaba la protegería el tiempo que pudiera hacerlo.

Después de eso, muchas personas intentaron hablarle, buscando información sobre su identidad; se pasó por la oficina de la directora y le comento que ya no le importaba más que las personas supieran lo de "la reina de hielo", que sería bueno para las competencias de invierno tener al instituto apoyándola. Regreso a clases, en algún momento se tendría que ir, no podía encariñarse demasiado con nadie, seria ya demasiado tarde? Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-estarás bien? Me refiero a cuando todo el mundo se entere de eso, todo cambiara, no quiero que tengas que pasar una vez más por eso-pregunto preocupada.

-no tienes que preocuparte por mi Anna-respondió amablemente.

-Pero me importas-dijo y la miro con impotencia, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo-no quiero que te ocurra nada-la rubia se impresiono, hubo un silencio incomodo, no sabía cómo responder a eso, observo a su ruborizada compañera sonreír como para disculparse, se limitó a mirarla, era claro que a ella también le importaba, todo lo hacía por el bien de la pelirroja era claro que le gustaba, por qué no decírselo, un acto impulsivo tal vez no fuera tan mala idea ya había coqueteado antes con otras personas y sinceramente Anna le gustaba mucho.

-solo olvídalo-dijo algo decepcionada ante la falta de una respuesta.

-también me importas-dijo.

Sorprendida la menor sonrió al tiempo que acomodaba su cabello, quería preguntar más cosas, lo que le había dicho la rubia la dejo perpleja, pero la miss Jane entro en la habitación que quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral, no era una buena idea arriesgarse, ambas miraron al frente.

Las clases pasaron monótonas, llenas de murmullos y preguntas relacionadas con Elsa, la pelirroja podía notar que la chica de a lado sabía lo que avecinaba y se preparaba para ello ya que al verla lucia fría e indiferente más de lo habitual. No paso demasiado tiempo para que alguien al fin diera con su identidad de la "reina de hielo" esto como ya se lo esperaba trajo consigo un sinfín de preguntas sobre lo poco que habían leído recientemente sobre ella, fue obligada a separarse de la pelirroja y no tardo mucho para que la princesa Alexandra mostrara más interés en ella también el príncipe Wells que más que asombrado estaba disgustado, no podría hacer nada contra esa chica, era un celebridad, olvidarse de Anna por el momento tal vez era la mejor opción, se había anticipado a la situación prejuzgando a la nueva que resultó ser una digna oponente a la que no podría vencer fácilmente.

En la mesa principal de la cafetería se encontraba Alexandra y sus amigas bombardeando a cierta rubia famosa con absurdas preguntas sobre sus competencias, información de internet que recién habían leído y preguntas personales a las que Elsa simplemente respondía lo más breve posible, apenas con la preparación psicológica y varios institutos de practica podía sobrellevar con la fría actitud que la distinguía como "la reina de hielo" la situación, pero esta ocasión su salvación venia de una adorable persona enviada por la cosa más espantosa del mundo.

-Elsa? La miss Jane solicita tu presencia-la pelirroja anuncio imitando el tono de la amargada profesora, la única a la que le tenían tanto miedo como para dejar en paz a la rubia no sin comentar los posibles porqués.

-disculpen-dijo al grupo de interrogadoras con el que se encontraba y se caminó con Anna rumbo al edificio.

-porque me busca, te lo ha dicho?-pregunto con un ligero matiz de preocupación en su voz.

-jajaja… no te busca, es solo que te veías tan cómoda siendo entrevistada por tus amigas de la realeza que decidí interrumpir-dijo sarcásticamente haciendo caras graciosas provocando una leve risa en la mayor.

-que descortés de tu parte-le siguió el juego regalándole una sonrisa como agradecimiento.-eres la chica descortés más linda que he conocido-probo intentando provocar en su acompañante alguna reacción

Era extraño que la rubia le hablara así pero por que no disfrutar el momento-gracias-dijo un poco extrañada de la situación y ligeramente ruborizada era la primera vez que Elsa le hacía un cumplido. Estaba a punto de responder con alguna broma cuando el móvil de su acompañante interrumpió con un leve sonido.

Sintió una vibración, señal inequívoca de un nuevo mensaje, tal vez sería importante por lo que decidió checarlo.

Elsy, que te parece hablar por webcam cuando regreses del instituto, como dije antes muero por verte (krista)

Después de leer el mensaje observo la pantalla más de lo necesario, lo suficiente como para preocupar a su acompañante.

-algo no va bien?-pregunto la menor ligeramente intranquila.

-no es nada-respondió automáticamente a la pregunta, no estaba muy segura de como tomar los mensajes, recordaba nítidamente todo lo que había ocurrido, salir herida una vez mas no le parecía la mejor idea del mundo así que respondió como si el remitente fuera cualquiera.

Si no tengo demasiada tarea y suficiente tiempo, podría ser una opción (Elsa)

Escribió rápidamente y guardo su celular.

-quien era?-pregunto Anna

-solo una amiga, nada importante-respondió intentando convencerse a sí misma de que esa era la única relación que la unía con la dueña de ese número.

Deambularon un rato por la institución evitando lo más posible a las personas, durante el tiempo que pasaba con Anna sentía como si perteneciese a ese lugar desde siempre, como si estar con aquella pelirroja fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, lentamente esa chica lograba que olvidara como se supone que debería de actuar con los demás, era tan agradable estar con ella poder reír a su lado, verla sonreír, le provocaba sensaciones nuevas era como si…el frio en su interior se derritiese por la cálida presencia de Anna?

Regresaron al aula de clases donde recibieron algo de trabajo, aun con eso los rumores sobre la "reina de hielo" no se aplacaban, la rubia los ignoro, de vez en cuando cruzaba mirada con su vecina de escritorio y alguna sonrisa, con esta rutina las clases terminaron pronto y cuando esto sucedió espero por la pelirroja, ambas se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento criticando a las miss Jane, al estar lo suficientemente cerca observaron que el Camaro de Olaf estaba aparcado junto al Huayra.

-hola primita-corío hacia ella y la abrazo más fuerte de lo normal poniendo sus labios a la altura del oído de Anna-interrumpo algo, parece que la pasabas muy bien con tu novia-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-¡Olaf!-dijo al tiempo que lo empujaba-porque estás aquí?-pregunto toda roja observando a su primo que parecía un chico malo que maneja un moto más que el dulce y amable y algo fastidioso amigo que realmente era.

-alguien tiene que cuidarte-respondió sonriendo y dirigiendo una mirada a la rubia-hola Elsa-la saludo efusivamente mientras estrechaba su mano.

-buenas tardes Olaf-correspondió al saludo.

-oh por favor, no tienes que ser tan formal te considero parte de la familia-al decir esto miro a su prima que lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.

-gracias, si me disculpan es mejor que me retire tengo asuntos que atender-se excusó para poder subirse a su auto y retirarse.

Cuando el Huayra estuvo fuera de la vista de los primos la pequeña se dispuso a regañar a Olaf.

-porque estás aquí?-pregunto furiosa una vez más-y por qué dicho eso?-continuo antes de ser interrumpida.

-tranquila Anna, vine porque alguien tiene que cuidarte además estudio cerca de aquí y te puedo llevar a casa todos los días, ya que tú aun no apruebas tu examen de conducir o preferirías que te llevara-no pudo terminar la frase ya que la delicada mano de su prima lo había callado.

-no creo que sea buena idea discutir de eso aquí-intento disimular tranquilidad señalando con la mirada a los estudiantes de los alrededores.

-okey-dijo sonriendo-nos vamos a casa?-pregunto.

-si-le devolvió la sonrisa.

Continuara…

**Hola amigos bienvenidos de nuevo a mi publicación, gracias por estar conmigo de nuevo en mi aventura, ya les tengo el nuevo capítulo, espero que los disfruten y sea de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias ya que ellos me ayudan mucho en la elaboración de mi historia, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leerla. Saludos. Agradezco a todos sus comentarios, siento la demora por mis contestaciones la verdad no soy muy buena para dar respuestas a sus reviews, pero me he esforzado para estar más cerca de ustedes que me conozcan no solo con mi historia sino también a través de mis contestaciones que son más personales, ya que ustedes se toman el tiempo de leer y poner comentarios yo les quiero corresponder igual así que a partir de ahora contestare reviews. ;D **

**Javiviyutronichi: Gracias, espero no decepcionarte con los siguientes capítulos y que te sigan fascinando igual, tu opinión es muy importante para mí, saludos.**

**Chikane12: gracias por tu comentarios, espero seguir contando con tu visita. Saludos, yo también adoro a Anna.**

**Bekwo: gracias, tu comentario me impulsa más a continuar con este proyecto que me gusta mucho, y claro espera el siguiente capítulo que espero que te agrade igual, saludos. Muchas gracias por apoyarme desde el principio.**

**Aledartz: gracias, por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y seguir mi historia, claro que habrá más capítulos y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios, gracias**

**Licborrego: espero que ese awwwwwwww, sea para bien, jajajajjaja, tanto tu como las demás personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia son parte importante de este proyecto. Gracias, saludos. Os prometo que hare lo posible para no demorarme, te agradezco el interés. **


	10. Krista Anderson

10.- krista Anderson

Muy lejos del reino unido, en un continente lejano a muchas millas de distancia, una chica de 16 años estaba saliendo del instituto, su nombre, Krista Anderson a sus costados ambos más altos que ella, una joven de cabello oscuro y un chico atractivo de ojos gris.

-chicos, tengo que confesar algo: he hablado con Elsa-espero a ver la reacción, sus amigos se detuvieron-conseguí su número-ambos voltearon la preocupación en sus rostros no era nada disimulada.

-qué hiciste qué?- pregunto el chico

-le envié un par de mensajes-encogió sus hombros restándole importancia.

-y como conseguiste su número?-pregunto la chica

-ustedes lo tienen, me pareció injusto que yo no -hizo un puchero- además Troy me dio la contraseña de su móvil en un juego de verdad o reto-sonrió maliciosa y triunfante. El chico castaño miro a la morena e intento disculparse, recibió un golpe de parte de la chica.

-es obvio que va a preguntar, no le ocultare como lo obtuvo-le dijo amenazante, como si la rubia no estuviera ahí, al chico que tenía una cara de preocupación y suplica.

-oigan estoy aquí-intento hacer notar su presencia mientras mordía una zanahoria, parte de su estricta dieta, que de hecho le gustaba.

-bien, te respondió?-pregunto Scarlet con una expresión cansada.

-si-asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, la morena suspiro y lo tomo como una mala señal.

-y que te dijo?-pregunto Troy que recibió una mirada desaprobatoria.

-que va a regresar, en algún momento-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se miraron como confundidos, los dos sabían que regresaría para navidad y que se quedaría un tiempo pero seguro que intentaría evitar a Krista.

-creo que es tiempo de que alguien te lo diga, ella seguro que no quiere hablar contigo por eso no te dio su número, deberías dejarla tranquila-dijo la chica más alta.

-lo sé pero no me importa el pasado, quiero que todo sea como antes-dijo la rubia dorado con nostalgia.

-no creo que sirva de algo hablar de esto mejor nos vamos-dijo el chico intentando calmar el ambiente y darle unos días más de vida a la rubia.

-vele-soltó Scarlet molesta-vámonos -dijo y todos caminaron hacia la camioneta de doble cabina del chico que como ya era costumbre dejaba a sus amigas en sus respectivas casas desde que Elsa se había ido, cuando la morena bajo del auto y el quedo a solas con krista hablo.

-porque le dijiste que yo te di el numero?-reprendió a la chica

-así fue, solo que no estabas muy sobrio-replico indiferente

-supongo que nada de lo que haga te convencerá de dejarla en paz así que, que pretendes con enviarle mensajes y restablecer la comunicación?-pregunto exhausto.

-Elsa me gusta-respondió y enseguida sintió el jalón del cinturón de seguridad, la camioneta había frenado inesperadamente.

-pero… eso no puede ser tú y ella…lo que paso-empezó a balbucear confundido mientras ponía en marcha el choche una vez más.

-lo sé y lo lamento, quiero disculparme y saber si aún tengo alguna oportunidad eso es todo-explico tranquila

-no deberías-hablo muy serio-le diré a Scarlet, tiene que saberlo.

-¡NO!-dijo con voz autoritaria-somos mejores amigos Troy pero si le dices algo creo que tendré que recurrir a la amenaza-lo miro muy fijo. En todo el tiempo que pasaba con aquella chica jamás había visto que hablara o actuase de esa manera pero era cierto Krista sabia demasiadas cosas de él y podía terminar muy mal si le cumplía la amenaza, solo guardo silencio.

-confió en que no dirás nada Troy-su voz era siniestra-hasta mañana-se despidió y bajo del auto que recién se había detenido frente a su patio delantero.

_Te amo Elsy y no descansare hasta que seas mía _pensaba en ese momento, entro a su casa y saludo alegremente a sus padres fingiendo ser la cosa más adorable del mundo, ingreso en su habitación, un cuarto amplio que en innumerables ocasiones había compartido con sus amigos, en especial con Elsa, no estaba muy ordenado ni tenía muchos cambios, amplio, azul, con posters de invierno y renos; fue a su guardarropa y se cambió a su pijama favorita que además de ser cómoda era algo provocadora y tenía zanahorias grabadas por doquier; checo su móvil, un mensaje de Elsa.

Si no tengo demasiada tarea y suficiente tiempo, podría ser una opción (Elsa)

_Más fría de lo que te recuerdo, jajaja supongo que la respuesta que di hace un tiempo si te afecto._

* * *

Elsa condujo hasta su departamento, una vez ahí se dirigió a su piso donde lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a la cama e intentar relajarse, el día había sido agotador, había sido una imprudencia revelar su identidad? sabía de antemano que con eso Hans no intentaría nada por un tiempo solo era un tío ambicioso e impaciente al que los planes le salían mal.

Anna… que decir de ese tema, tenía la impresión de que desde un principio esa chica había cambiado todo con su simple presencia, en el inicio con su primera impresión de ella que rápidamente fue modificada al descubrir lo linda, graciosa, carismática y comprensiva que era esa chica, no solo le atraía por el físico Anna era la única persona que desde que dejo su hogar en Canadá le había hecho sentir, seguridad? Que era lo que realmente sentía por aquella pelirroja?

Krista, que ocurría con ella?, desde que supo que la dejaría no pudo más con el dolor, lo que había hecho arruino gran parte de su vida e hirió a ambas profundamente, aun así recibía mensajes constantes de la chica, reflexionando sobre todos los temas concluyo que su existencia actual era diferente a como en un pasado, pasado en el que aseguro de evitar una posible futura comunicación que pudiera exigir alguna explicación, no lo había hecho lo suficientemente bien, los mensajes si llegaron a su móvil pero no recriminaban nada… todo era tan confuso, se rindió tomo el libro que tenía pendiente por terminar "leal" el último de la trilogía de "divergente" y se perdió en las palabras tratando de concentrarse en otra vida que no fuese la suya.

Después de haber leído un ciento de páginas opto por hacer la poca tarea que fue encargada por nada menos que la miss Jane, tomo asiento en su escritorio y empezó con la investigación para posteriormente hacer el ensayo lo que no tardo tanto en terminar ya que alrededor de las 6:30 su trabajo ya estaba concluido impreso y en un folder, no tenía nada que hacer, decidió que practicar por unas horas antes de dormir le harían bien, era buena en el patinaje artístico pero no era el tipo de persona que se lo confía todo a su talento, tomo su laptop y se dirigió al ascensor.

Una vez arriba tomo su par favorito de patines y antes de entrar en el hielo acomodo su computadora portátil en un asiento cerca del cuarto de indumentaria, lo programo para que grabara su rutina y tocara la música que la guiaría el día del concurso, sintió el hielo de bajo de ella, la brisa fresca producida por la velocidad que llevaba, inicio con la preparación de su primer salto tomando impulso y agregando un par de maniobras complicadas, al escuchar la nota que marcaba su salto ejecuto un exitoso "_loop" _ y siguió con su rutina de preparaciones para su siguiente salto, continuo con la rutina unas dos veces y se concentró en el video, no lo hacía mal pero necesitaba algo un poco mejor para ganar y de pronto los nervios la invadieron junto con el pensamiento de Anna apoyándola en las gradas, si eso sucedía tenía que impresionarla, el ya conocido sonido que indicaba un mensaje la interrumpió.

Ho vamos Elsy no tienes por qué ser tan indiferente, recuerdo que tus mensajes de antes no eran así. Tienes tiempo de webcam? (krista)

Ni hablar de intentar tratarla de otra manera, su pasado ya la atormentaba lo suficiente sin que se lo recordara nadie y hablar con la razón de su dolor definitivamente era un gran recordatorio por lo que no respondió, decidió obtener algunas respuestas.

Checo su laptop y se conectó para averiguar porque krista había obtenido su número, saludo a sus amigos de Canadá y le hizo la pregunta a ambos esperando que en algún momento alguno la viera y supiera responder; decidió dejar el entrenamiento y subió a su piso, 8:40 _hug no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, la he intentado olvidar por meces y justo ahora que creía empezaba a progresar decide complicarme las cosas, olvídala, no sientas, por poco que sea no le dejes ver que aun te importa, solo actúa como si fuera cualquiera._

_Me dejo en visto, _sus ojos tenían un brillo de determinación mientras miraba la pantalla, _te conozco Elsy, en algún momento tienes que ceder. _Busco en sus contactos y oprimió el nombre de Elsy observo la imagen que había agregado en el apartado_, fui una tonta pero como se supone que sabría que serias famosa y millonaria, ttsssss que desperdicio, si lo hubiera sabido nunca te hubiera rechazado. _Inicio un llamada, era improbable que n contestara y como predijo a los 5 tonos Elsa contesto.

-Elsy-dijo su nombre un poco más alto de lo necesario.

-buenas tardes krista-respondió formalmente mientras calculaba la hora en Canadá

-que te dije en el mensaje, no tienes por qué ser tan fría-la regaño fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

-a que se debe tu llamada-pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado la frase anterior.

-no tienes remedio-suspiró- solo quería saber si no estás muy ocupada, enserio me muero por verte Elsy, es que tu no me extrañas?-intento convencer su amiga pero solo obtuvo silencio, _esto es más difícil de lo que me esperaba._-por favor-le rogo una vez más.

-no tengo mucho tiempo-mintió-tal vez media hora-.

-me conformo con media hora, voy a colgar te llamo por webcam, te quiero Elsy-contesto emocionada y luego colgó.

_No has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo la misma persona de noble corazón y buenas intenciones de un pasado solo… que ahora tienes miedo, jaja creo que serás mi reto personal. _

Tomo su laptop con rapidez, la prendió y se conectó al webcam, se miró en el espejo y trato de retocarse un poco, quería dar lo mejor de sí en esa llamada, regreso a la cama y vio el puntito verde que indicaba que su "reina de hielo" estaba activa, dio clic en llamar, tardo unos segundos pero al final respondió, se dejó ver una imagen, era ella, hermosa como siempre, probablemente en su habitación sentada verticalmente frente a su ordenador.

-Elsy, hola-le sonrió

-hola-hablo algo tímida al tiempo que evaluaba a Krista y sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-me legro tanto de verte-se desahogó-te ves diferente-

-gracias…supongo-krista estaba ahí frente a ella, la persona que en algún momento había amado y que sentía… solo un vacío expectante, resultaba extraño y algo incómodo pero no dolía tanto como en un pasado, realmente estaba superando aquello?

-diferente bien, luces hermosa ya no eres la chica buena que se preocupaba por las notas perfectas y por no fallarle a sus padres ahora pareces más rebelde y libre, tal vez viajar te sentó hecho bien-explico.

-tu no pareces muy diferente-observo.

_Si supieras Elsy _

-jaja de hecho, tampoco creo haber cambiado mucho-dijo al tiempo que tomaba una zanahoria del tazón a lado de su cama.

Hablaron un poco del pasado, de los tiempos antes del "accidente" algunas cosas eran nostálgicas otras muy graciosas y otras más lograron que "la reina de hielo" recordara el porqué de sus sentimientos hacia la chica en el monitor, lo que casi termina por hacer sonreír a Elsa: _esto no puede seguir así, _pensó.

-veo que te siguen gustando las zanahorias-dijo para intentar cambiar el tema.

-y tú tienes un lindo acento británico, supongo, me gusta-dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco sobre la pantalla.

-y que tal la escuela, como están Scarlet y Troy?-pregunto algo nerviosa por el nuevo enfoque de la cámara.

-igual que siempre es muy divertido pero no es lo mismo sin ti Elsy, dijiste que volverías, que tal si salimos a algún lado, solo tú y yo como antes, si quieres podría ser una cita-intento provocar a la inglesa.

-no creo que sea posible, llegare para navidad y no me quedare permanente, estaré ocupada-se excusó _que pretende con pedirme un cita, porquería esto es raro._

-no importa, si es por ti viajara a Inglaterra por una cita-provoco una vez más.

-supongo que se de algunos lugares- recordó regent`s park con Anna. Si dolía el recuerdo, las provocaciones de krista provocaban dolor pero _porque estoy pensando en Anna en un momento como este, _se percató de la curvatura de sus labios, estaba sonriendo _no está bien hacer esto, mejor me despido._

-krista, en Inglaterra son las 10 de la noche, así que si me disculpas debo retirarme, fue un placer hablar contigo.-mintió eran a penas las 9:00 solo habían pasado 20 minutos.

-claro Elsy, descansa, te deseo, buenas noches -se despidió intentando sonar algo triste.

Cerró su laptop,

_Así que hay alguien más en tu vida Elsy?_

Continuara…

**Hola chicos, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el cap. Pero entre en una crisis de inspiración así que no es muy lardo y no se me hizo fácil, espero les guste y me animen con algunos comentarios y sugerencias, lamento las faltas de ortografía y pues espero no haberlos decepcionado. Follows y favs son recibidos también. Muchas gracias por leer y animarme en cada capítulo son de lo mejor, saludos. ^^**

**Reviews…**

**Yane (Guest): gracias me alegra que pienses eso y sobre cuando se confesaran sus sentimientos digamos que la historia va para largo, tengo planeado algo dramático para cuando eso pase por lo que te diré que va a tardar unos cuantos capítulos más, me esforzaré por no tardar mucho en actualizar. Gracias por leer, saludos.**

**rawr-uke: hola, gracias por el comentario, los problemas con Olaf vienen después aún hay mucho de Elsa y también de Anna por explicar. Gracias por leer.**

**Bekwo: holi, jajaj si sé que la personalidad de Olaf nada que ver con la película pero me pareció una buena idea meterlo algo diferente al igual que la madre de Anna, espero te gusten los personajes y Hans pues la verdad no tengo nada planeado para el en el futuro que fracasos y tal vez alguno que otro plan. Una disculpa por lo de los diálogos intentare especificar más, espero que te siga gustando.**

** .94: si Olaf es un desmadre pero tiene su lado bueno algo sobreprotector estilo hermano mayor, lamento haber tardado con el cap. Pero la crisis de inspiración pudo conmigo, espero más comentarios, gracias por leer saludos.**


	11. puedo decir una locura?

11.- can i say something crazy?

Una vez más aquellos recuerdos comenzaron a acosarla, con el regreso de Krista a su vida, sus noches tranquilas le fueron arrebatadas, su competencia se acercaba y el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido, sus sueños, mejor dicho temores o pesadillas mezclas del cielo e infierno, oscilaban entre su pasado y presente, Krista y Anna.

Alterada salió de la cama más temprano de lo acostumbrado intento relajarse pero sentía que la temperatura era muy baja, encendió la calefacción, aun así no fue suficiente el frio no se encontraba solo en el clima londinense sino también en su interior.

Deambulo por su piso intentando mantener su mente ocupada, checo su móvil sin saber bien que buscaba y de alguna manera ahí estaba, mirando la imagen en que aparecía con Anna, para ser sincera consigo misma le gustaba pero tenía miedo, la primera vez que se enamoró no le había ido muy bien, no quería terminar igual o peor, además su estadía en Inglaterra no sería permanente, su tiempo con Anna se estaba agotando, ya habían pasado un par de semanas y la confianza entre ellas era notable, Olaf el primo de la pelirroja le agradaba mucho y le divertía incluso había insinuado algo que juro tendría que ver con que ella y Anna parecían pareja.

Arreglo todo para ir al instituto, subió a su Huayra y condujo hacia aquel lugar, acababa de bajar del automóvil pero antes de continuar el recorrido hacia el aula el Camaro de Olaf aparco cerca de ella como siempre lo hacía.

-hola Elsa-dijo el chico, después de bajar la ventanilla-cuida de mi primita-le guiño un ojo y salió de reversa dejando a la vista a Anna que le regalo una radiante sonrisa, con solo verla supo que si era con ella no importaba que, valdría la pena, le regreso la sonrisa.

-Elsa-dijo al tiempo que acortaba la distancia que las separaba y la abrazaba, se separó al darse cuenta de que tal vez podía incomodar a la rubia-ups lo siento, no quería-pero Elsa estaba sonriendo.

-no, está bien-la tranquilizo.

-creo que he agarrado confianza-explico un poco avergonzada.

-yo también-dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la pelirroja provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-no tanta como yo-entrelazo su brazo con el de la mayor tratando de esconder su cara que estaba completamente roja y juntas emprendieron el camino al aula, pero antes de llegar o siquiera terminar de cruzar el jardín la menor se detuvo bruscamente y termino a escasos centímetros de la rubia.

-puedo decir un locura?-pregunto un brillo especial en la mirada.

Dudo un momento antes de responder-claro-hablo curiosa.

-vámonos-dijo en un tono bajo pero que encerraba mucha emoción-solo un día, podremos ir a donde queramos solo tú y yo sin Olaf, ha estado molestando y no hemos podido pasar tiempo juntas, sin el-intento hacer parecer la idea tentadora para la mayor.

_Se refiere acaso a no asistir a clases y tener algo como una cita, claro que lo hace, pero yo nunca he faltado, no por voluntad propia,_ por alguna razón recordó la conversación con krista _no soy más la chica buena que se preocupaba por las notas perfectas. _

-por favor Elsa-suplico la pelirroja al notar que se tardaba en responder, se acercó más a la chica pegando sus labios a su oído, siendo capaz de sentir el aroma incomparable de la mayor-solo será por un día, no nos afectara-rogo que aceptara, se separó un poco y la miro directamente a los ojos como si fuera a decir algo muy serio y soltó-además hoy no tengo ganas de ver la verruga de la miss Jane-puso una cara realmente graciosa y adorable al mismo tiempo, ninguna pudo contener la risa. En los glaciales ojos azules había aparecido un brillo especial y juguetón que cualquiera habría pensado que estaba extinto.

-a dónde quieres ir?- dijo aun entre risas mientras tomaba las llaves del auto de su abrigo y las agitaba frente a la menor que sonreía complacida.

_Que estás haciendo? Acabas de aceptar… _pero su cordura se había extraviado entre las risas y suplicas de Anna al igual que cualquier recuerdo frustrante de sus ahora constantes conversaciones con krista.

-lo checamos luego, vamos antes de que haya demasiados testigos-dijo arrastrando a la rubia de regreso al estacionamiento.

Así medio corriendo ambas entraron al Huayra e intentando ser discretas salieron de la institución.

-hug no puedo creer que te hice caso, nunca antes había hecho esto-dijo algo más relajada.

-también es mi primera vez… me refiero a escapar de la escuela por un día-explico apresurada-pero admítelo es mejor que ver la verruga de la miss Jane, esa cosa es enorme-con sus manos exagero el rasgo de la amargada profesora haciendo reír a la rubia, después de un rato de burla hacia la maestra y cuando ya habían pasado las risas la piloto pregunto.

-a qué lugar te gustaría ir?-

-creo que tengo un par de sugerencias-sonrió mientras modificaba el GPS

_mientras tanto en Canadá…

-creo que hay alguien más en su vida-fingió preocupación al decirle esto al chico que casi se atraganta al entender lo que trataba de decirle.

-cof cof… te refieres a Elsa con alguien más?-pregunto. Después de que Scarlet le hubiera dicho a la rubia platino que fue su culpa que Krista obtuviera su número, seguido de una fuerte represalia habían hablado sobre ese tema y según recordaba había un tal Anna en la vida de su amiga, no quería meter la pata de nuevo, _mejor no me mencionar nada._

-sí, eso creo, la he visto seguido por webcam y luce diferente no es tan glaciar como lo era en algunas conversaciones anteriores, y creo que no es por mí-argumento.-Troy?-

-pero no estas segura, además sí parece feliz eso está bien, desde lo que ocurrió antes de que se fuera no la he visto sonreír-_parece que la chica de Inglaterra realmente le gusta._

Una ola de culpabilidad la golpeo, ella lastimo a Elsa y luego observo impotente como esta se marchaba, aun cuando fue su error los celos eran algo que no podía evitar-desearía que fuera feliz conmigo-pensó en voz alta y recibió una mirada desaprobatoria.

-ella era feliz contigo y pudieron haber sido felices, sabes, antes de que hablaran me dijo que quería ir pero que se quedaría si tú se lo pedias y después de lo que ocurrió supongo que yo también me habría ido-no pudo evitar recriminarle la situación actual, se sintió un poco mal por lo que había dicho, estaba a punto de disculparse pero la rubia dorado hablo.

-le importo tanto, no lo puedo creer-dijo entre risas, una sonrisa acompañada de un leve rubor acompañaban sus raros argumentos.

_Joder que le pasa a esta, maldita Scarlet por no venir y dejarme todo el dia con una chica que parece haber enloquecido _pensó Troy.

-no entiendo que es tan divertido-replico muy molesto por la aparente despreocupada y nada ofendida actitud de su amiga.

-bueno es que no pensé que le importara tanto, seguro que no me ha superado del todo, eso significa que aún me ama-dijo egocéntricamente la rubia.

_Que le sucede antes solía preocuparse por Elsa y ayudarla si podía, además de que ahora da miedo ya no es la misma Krista de antes. _Fueron los pensamientos del chico con referencia a las egoístas palabras de la chica.

-cómo puedes pensar así?, dijiste que la querías-intento hacerla entrar en razón.

-dije que me gustaba-contesto indiferente-aun así me pone celosa que es feliz con alguien más pero si dices que le importo como para quedarse s se lo pido no debería preocuparme tanto-sonrió triunfante.

Su amigo la miro con reproche, escucho el familiar sonido que indicaba que era hora de entrar a clases y sin esperar a la chica se dirigió a su casillero tomo sus libros y se quedó en silencio sin poder prestar atención.

Estaba decepcionado, sintió una punzada de dolor, los recuerdos de todos juntos comenzaron a inundarlo, recordaba aquellos primeros momentos con Krista que parecía llevarse muy bien con su otra amiga rubia, sus constantes salidas y la forma en que la rubia dorado admiraba a Elsa en los concursos y competencias de patinaje artístico, el junto con Scarlet solían decir que esas dos lucían muy bien juntas, la rubia dorado era divertida y amable con todos por algo era su amiga pero ahora toda la bondad y alegría que traía estar con ella había disminuido considerablemente, su amiga estaba irreconocible cuando se quedaban solos. _Maldita Scarlet si estuvieras aquí sería más fácil lidiar con esto, cuando estas tu krista disimula, porque tenías que ausentarte hoy. _Reprocho el chico mentalmente a su mejor amiga y con cara de pocos amigos intento prestar atención en clases.

Estos últimos días había tenido oportunidad de hablar más con Elsy y si la veía más alegre, aun formal pero había algo en ella, algo que tal vez por la calidad del webcam no lograba detectar del todo pero lograba apreciar que era más feliz que antes; lo que Troy le había dicho si la dejo pensando, recordó aquel momento en una colina que había cerca del lago donde Elsa patinaba para relajarse, aquel momento mágico donde las palabras de su amiga le habían otorgado un nuevo significado a la relación entre ellas, la dura respuesta que le dio, Elsy desviando la mirada incluso pudo notar como una lagrima corría por su mejilla, solo atinó a correr, no tenía idea de que ese sería el último dia que la vería, por un tiempo creyó que solo necesitaba tiempo y cuando perdió la paciencia y fue a vela a su casa sus padres le informaron que se había mudado a USA y que continuaría viajando de gira para participar en varias competencias, ni Troy ni Scarlet le habían dicho nada a petición de Elsa, se sintió culpable y ahora las palabras de su amigo le trajeron de vuelta aquel recuerdo.

_No puedes huir por siempre Elsy, algún dia nos volveremos a ver y tendrás que hacerle frente a tus sentimientos. _Pensó antes de concentrarse en la clase pero no por mucho tiempo, _un par de mensajes te ayudaran a no olvidarme "reina de hielo"._

_Anna y Elsa se encontraban en una cafetería Starbucks charlando sobre las locuras de ese dia, entre las múltiples paradas que habían hecho por todo Londres fueron al Sur dirigiéndose al observatorio de Greenwich para ver la salida del sol, el dia parecía ser perfecto no estaba muy nublado y el frio era moderado por lo que fue algo muy divertido, deambularon por varios lugares del Sur de Londres principalmente puentes antes de decidir que irían a otro lugar.

La siguiente parada en el Este fue Hackney City Farm donde Anna arrastro a su amiga por todos los lugares observando a los animales sin el mínimo rastro de culpa por faltar a clases, recordando el álbum de Elsa y queriendo ser parte de él, los flashes del móvil terminaron por ser continuos y aunque la rubia parecía un reservada en un principio y algo incomoda por algunos mensajes de parte de alguien que desconocía, después de unos cuantos lugares y varios comentarios graciosos e indiscretos por parte de la pelirroja, sonreía ampliamente aprovechando cada momento que podía para reducir la distancia entre ellas lo más posible sin exagerar.

Después de una tienda de dulces donde compraron chocolate se dirigieron al centro a Hyde Park donde pararon un rato a platicar más seriamente; como la "reina de hielo" ya había contado mucho de sí fue el turno de Anna que hablo principalmente de su madre y Olaf, lo molestos que podían ser, sus amigos de la escuela primaria con los que a veces hablaba y entro en detalles de cuando era más pequeña prometiendo que le enseñaría sus fotos a Elsa en algún momento, habían pasado varias horas y con el tráfico para ir de un lugar a otro, faltaba apenas una hora y media para lo que sería su salida de la escuela, ambas tenían hambre por lo que decidieron ir por algo de comer y terminaron en un Starbucks cercano a la escuela por la insistencia de la europea por los postres.

-si lo sé y lo siento soy algo torpe-reían del accidente en Hyde Park donde terminaron dentro de uno de los botes para navegar por el lago gracias a la chica menor que resbalo y la canadiense que intento ayudarla no logro más que caer con ella por suerte ninguna se golpeó solo terminaron muy cerca…

-jajaja solo un poquito-rio la mayor

-me gusta tu risa-soltó la inglesa de la nada y observo como la rubia se ruborizaba casi de manera imperceptible-es linda-decidió cambiar de tema-este dia ha sido de lo mejor me gustaría que no terminara y repetir algunas cosas en verano-

-a mi igual-dijo pero su semblante cambio pronto ya que su tiempo con Anna era limitado en algún momento le tendría que decir adiós y ahora lo único que estaba haciendo era encariñarse tomo un sorbo de su chocolate caliente evitando así tener que decir algo.

-le enviare un SMS a Olaf para decirle que me voy contigo así podremos pasar el resto del dia juntas-espero una respuesta mientras agitaba su móvil frente a la canadiense.

Recordar que su tiempo era limitado la tentó a encerrarse en su burbuja de indiferencia por todo pero al ver la sonrisa de la chica que tenía enfrente no podía negarse, _no puede doler más de lo que me dolió dejar a Krista _se dijo a sí misma.

-claro, podemos ir a mi depa a otra sesión de caídas y choque sobre hielo-se burló de la menor

-jaja muy graciosa pero acepto-

Estaba apenas en el proceso de redacción del mensaje cuando un conocido color rojizo llamo su atención, desvió su mirada y ahí estaba su primo entrando en el local, no tuvo tiempo de esconderse o de reaccionar los oscuros ojos del chico se cruzaron con sus ojos turquesa, su primo estaba evaluando la situación y ver a Elsa le dejo las cosas muy claras, decepción, preocupación y molestia se podían ver en la mirada de Olaf…recordó la discusión que tuvieron, la preocupación la invadió.

Lo peor de todo el mensaje había sido envido.

Continuara…

**Hola chic s, he aquí mi nueva actualización, espero que les guste, sé que la historia por el momento es algo monótona pero os prometo que pronto les complicare la vida a las protagonistas, bueno espero no decepcionarlos. Envíen reviews, no muerdo jaja bueno comentarios y sugerencias buenos o malos son bien recibidos, lamento la ortografía no es mi fuerte. **

**Gracias a todos por leer dejar reviews, favs. Y follows los aprecio tanto, enserio… son de lo mejor, 3 **

**Guest: muchas gracias me alegro que te guste y espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo, gracias por el comentario, también me identifico con Elsa en eso pero tampoco soy rica ni famosa XD **

** .94: de Krista falta mucho por explicar, la relación que tuvo con Elsa y que les ocurrió, pero eso vendrá más adelante, espero que te haya agradado el capítulo, gracias por leer. **

**Eternally paradox: jajaja si la mataría pero no habría mucho drama sin ella, pensare en agregar una muerte cómica para ella en el final pero va para largo, falta mucho, gracias por leer y comentar, saludos. **

**Yanediaz: gracias por el comentario, espero no decepcionarte y pronto se pondrá más interesante, espero no decepcionarte en esa parte porque ya tengo la idea de cómo van a declararse sus sentimientos, gracias por leer y animarme.**

**rawr-uke: holi! sabes sé que suena tonto pero no lo había pensado, cuando leí el review me emocione chorros, es una gran idea y ya se en que capitulo la voy a usar, gracias por el consejo, me hiciste pasar un buen rato planeando algunos capítulos así que tal vez actualice más rápido. Gracias, saludos.**

**Sakuradakota: lo siento, tratare de actualizar más seguido, gracias por el comentario me animo mucho, gracias por comentar espero leerte de nuevo y gracias por leer espero que sea de tu agrado. **


	12. problemas familiares

12.-casi un hermano

Salió del local Starbucks y a grandes zancadas se dirigió al lugar donde había aparcado su Camaro, rápidamente abrió el auto lo hecho a andar, salió lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, piso fuerte el acelerador, la velocidad del auto estaba a la par con la velocidad de sus recuerdos.

Recordó la primera vez que había visto a la canadiense llegar en un lujoso Huayra Pagani por su querida prima, su mirada fría incluso algo intimidante, no le caía mal, de hecho le parecía atractiva y tal vez digna de su adorada casi hermanita, sus recuerdos dieron marcha atrás, el primer novio de Anna, ese tío sí que le causó una mala impresión y no se lo callo, su prima parecía deleitarse con el aire de tipo malo del que gozaba aquel chico, las cosas habían terminado mal para la pelirroja que descubro que Roran la engañaba con otra y por eso Olaf se había encargado personalmente de cuidar a las personas que se acercaban a su casi hermana.

Nunca la había visto tan ilusionada de alguien como lo estaba de Elsa por lo que aunque al principio le jugaba algunas bromas y aun no dejaba de hacerlo ahora no quería que lastimaran a Anna nunca más así que le había pedido que no se ilusionara tanto pero de nada sirvió ya que la chica no paraba de contar cosas sobre Elsa, lo maravillosa que era sin importar que fuera la "reina de hielo" y lo linda que se veía haciendo sus rutinas entre otras cosas.

Unas semanas antes habían tenido una pequeña discusión y el resulto el ganador o eso creía.

(Hace una semana)

-hey, Anna podemos hablar- la dijo el lunes pasado.

-sí, porque? dijo feliz después de haber regresado de un paseo con Elsa.

-cuando es la boda?- empezó su discurso con un broma, Anna lo golpeo no muy fuerte con el puño aun sin dejar de sonreír.

-no hay fecha, no somos nada-le enseño la lengua, un poco decepcionada de sus palabras.

-vale, lo siento-le sonrió como disculpa-te vez muy feliz con tu "amiga"-mencionó notablemente más seria.

-um si lo estoy, me gusta-se lo hizo saber sin pudor.

-sí, lo sé pero sabes tal vez no deberías ilusionarte tanto-

-que quieres decir-pidió una explicación, las palabras del chico la habían descolocado un poco.

-bueno se nota que le agradas pero no sabes si te corresponde además, no te molesta que sea la "reina de hielo"?" Si hay una relación entre ustedes serás acosada por las cámaras además he leído algunos artículos y…-empezó pero su prima lo cortó.

-ella no es así y no la conoces, no puedes conocer a una persona solo con leer lo que dicen un par de revistas y cosas de internet-dijo con convicción-no sé si me corresponda y sí, estoy enamorada de Elsa Clod-admitió-y tú me harías un favor si me dieras privacidad con ella-pidió un poco cansada de que Olaf no las dejara solas, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez sin el chico la rubia la tratara diferente.

-lo haría pero no quiero las cosas terminen mal, no quiero que te rompan el corazón, los medios dicen que nunca ha tenido una relación amorosa-se sinceró

-Olaf, no me importa lo que digan los medios, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, estaré bien-lo intentó tranquilizar.

-eso no lo sabes Anna-no se detendría.

-es que acaso Elsa no te agrada?-pregunto intentando averiguar

-no, no es eso es muy agradable, más contigo y así, no me cae mal-explicó sinceramente-es solo que realmente luces como una chica enamorada y no sé si Elsa te corresponde-se explicó, alzó sus manos e hizo un ademán con ellas como para calmar a su prima.

El chico parecía como su hermano mayor, cuidándola de cualquier posible persona que pudiera lastimarla, a la chica le pareció muy tierno; él tenía razón no estaba segura de que la canadiense le correspondiera , cuando la veía con alguien más la rubia actuaba formal y reservada pero con ella las cosas eran un poco diferentes, las sonrisas discretas o su adorable risa que intentaba disimular cubriéndola sutilmente con su mano como si eso lograra desaparecer el sonido, los muy lindos detalles que le daba ocasionalmente y lo atenta, divertida y espontánea que era con ella, si tenía esperanzas.

-sabias que pareces mi hermano mayor, primito-le pellizco tiernamente las mejillas que se coloraron levemente.

-eres como mi hermana, solo quiero evitar que sufras-explico un poco avergonzado por que realmente veía a Anna como su hermanita.

-sabes, no importa si no me corresponde quiero estar con ella y ser feliz, espera que? No, no es lo que crees solo olvídalo-sus pensamientos se centraban en Elsa y una boda y su cara estaba roja.

-jajaja cuando termines de divagar y pensar en ella me avisas-recibió un golpe un poco más fuerte la pelirroja, se defendió y retrocedió-ya me calló. Podrías prometer que intentaras no involucrarte mucho, me refiero de manera sentimental con ella-pidió aun preocupado.

Era bastante obvio que no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso a Olaf pero si no le decía lo que quería estaría molestando aún más y ya tenía suficiente en que pasara por ella y las acompañará a cualquier lugar al que fuera con Elsa así que fingió rendirse-está bien hermanito-dijo pausadamente la última palabra guiñándole un ojo y picándole las costillas a su primo.

* * *

Tenía ganas de pasar todo el día con ella, por fin solo ellas dos, en el transcurso del día logro notar unos pequeños cambios muy significativos en el comportamiento de la canadiense, al parecer sin Olaf no le importaba lo cerca que pudieran terminar, _creo que realmente tengo oportunidad, lamento hacer esto y en parte me siento culpable de mentirle a mi primo pero... Como adoro estar cerca de Elsa._ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Olaf que había entrado al lugar, era muy tarde para intentar escapar, la rubia era indiferente a la situación pero si se percató del cambio repentino de Anna.

El chico se acercó a ella, su mirada transmitía decepción, molestia y preocupación, al ver en qué compañía se encontraba su prima supo inmediatamente cual era la situación.

La mirada del chico le dejo claro que lo había defraudado y que no venía nada bueno, estaba molesta de que la sobreprotegiera pero si sentía algo de culpa, su primo camino lentamente hacia a ellas en ese momento la canadiense se giró para ver que le preocupaba tanto a la pelirroja, ver a Olaf la desconcertó un poco ya que el chico lucia extraño, le dirigió la mirada, no había una sonrisa en su rostro, en una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con él y Anna en una salida a un parque, habían estado los tres muy a gusto pero por la presencia del chico intento no acercarse mucho a la pelirroja.

Antes de acercarse lo suficiente para hablar con su prima se paró en seco y prefirió dirigirse al mostrador y pedir el café que había ido a buscar, no podía evitar estar decepcionado Anna rompió la promesa que le había hecho y por lo que parecía faltó a clases para estar con Elsa, la vibración de un mensaje interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Hola, oye Olaf hoy…podrías no pasar por mí ya he planeado ir con Elsa a su depa, aún recuerdo lo que dijiste pero estaré bien lo prometo, yo me encargo de excusarme con mi madre solo no le digas nada. (Anna)

Tenía planeado esperar por una explicación por parte de su prima más en privado pero el mensaje fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tendría que preguntar ahí miso.

La reacción de su primo la desconcertó pero lo mejor era hablar con el antes de que llegara el mensaje-Elsa disculpa tengo que hablar con mi primo-explico nerviosa.

-por supuesto, te espero aquí-accedió, sintió una vibración y saco su móvil, esto no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja que al ver el teléfono miro a su primo que tenía el suyo en su mano se dirigió preocupada hacia él.

Elsy, podemos hablar. (Krista)

Elsy responde mis mensajes (krista)

Estoy ocupada tengo clases (Elsa)

Acaso las clases son más importantes que yo? (krista)

Leyó el último y más reciente mensaje, la había ignorado durante todo el recorrido por Londres con Anna y le mintió sobre tener clases y en caso de que las tuviera si consideraba la escuela más importante, quería ignorar el mensaje pero decido responder no quería que la molestara después.

Hug eres imposible, te envío un mensaje cuando este libre para que podamos hablar hasta entonces nada de SMS de tu parte. (Elsa)

Okey pero solo aplica por hoy, hablamos más tarde, te quiero (krista)

Con eso logro dar por finalizada la conversación, al menos por un tiempo, desvió la mirada de su móvil y con discreción busco a Anna, se encontraba próxima a la salida hablando con su primo que parecía irritado por primera vez desde que lo conoció, al poco tiempo de verlos Olaf salió por la puerta principal con un café en las manos y la pelirroja cabizbaja regreso a la mesa que compartía con ella.

-estas bien?-pregunto al ver a la menor algo triste y enojada.

-sí, lo lamento es que discutí con Olaf-explico-se ha enojado porque falte a clases por estar contigo-continuo-no es que sea tu culpa yo te pedí que nos escapáramos-intento no culpar a la rubia que la miraba inquisitiva.

-creo que es mejor que te regrese a casa a tiempo-declaro, algo decepcionada, se sentía responsable por haber accedido.

-okey-fue la respuesta que obtuvo, la pelirroja no se sentía capaz de pedir nada en ese momento, solo esperaba que su primo no la delatara.

La estadía en la cafetería se volvió aburrida, no debería haber dicho porque peleo con su primo pero noto que la rubia intentaba animarla.

-va a estar bien, solo que ahora tendremos que salir en horarios normales-hablo la mayor

-eso significa que si volveremos a salir?-pregunto la inglesa

-no veo por qué no-la miro con complicidad la rubia.

En otra ocasión habría hecho alguna broma o insinuado algo pero con la reciente discusión no tenía ánimos de nada de eso, salieron del Starbucks y en el Huayra Elsa la llevo a casa.

El transcurso a la casa de la pelirroja había estado silencioso, sabía que necesitaba espacio pero no le agradaba ver a la chica menor tan desanimada, reconoció la calle en la que se encontraba la casa de los Green, disminuyo la velocidad y se detuvo parcialmente frente a la casa, quería demostrarle que podía contar con ella, se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, la menor volteo sorprendida, le sostuvo la mirada un momento-que tengas un buen día… Anna-pronuncio el nombre de la chica, que un no salía de su asombro, de manera especial y sensual, abrió el seguro de la puerta al tiempo que desviaba la vista, nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer; la pelirroja bajo del auto-adiós- fueron sus últimas palabras del día.

Vio el Huayra alejarse, el lugar donde la rubia había depositado ese fugaz beso ardía, estaba completamente roja, impresionada y alegre, aquello significaba que Olaf estaba equivocado que tal vez si pudiera derretir el corazón de la "reina de hielo" y…pensar en su primo le trajo un sentimiento amargo acompañado de, un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_La velocidad ascendía un par de kilómetros por hora con cada recuerdo, Anna su prima como era posible que hubieran discutido así, la discusión más acalorada que recordaba con su prima era justo la más reciente…120-ya no soy más una niña, puedo cuidarme sola- Anna tenía razón…130-confia en mi-le pidió ella pero él no podía, no entendía por qué…140-para con esto, es suficiente, te agradezco el interés pero es mi vida-finalizo, era 100% verdad…145 _no es buena idea conducir tan rápido cuando el clima lluvioso favorece derrapes._

Fue golpeado por un borrón blanco, piso el freno con todas sus fuerzas, lo que ocurrió a continuación fue totalmente ajeno a él ya que lentamente perdió el conocimiento hasta que todo se volvió negro…

Continuara…

**Hey chicos que gusto leerlos de nuevo ****;D**** actualice lo más rápido que he podido y les pido una disculpa es mi última actualización del mes, me voy de vacaciones y no creo poder publicar en un buen rato (como 3 semanas) pero regresando les prometo que actualizare más seguido, espero no torturarlos en como terminé el capítulo y espero también que no me odien por tardar tanto en mi próxima actualización. Algo de inspiración no estaría nada mal, gracias a todos por leer y apoyarme con esto, espero que en un futuro les siga gustando, besos y abrazos psicológicos a todos. **

**Uchiha mikasA (Guest): Lo siento pero ya se me ha hecho costumbre dejar algunos capítulos en algún momento crítico, jaja todos odian a Krista muy bien, gracias por leer y comentar saludos.**

**Okisawa Hinari: hola, que hace?, espero no haberte decepcionado con el cap. No quería que regañaran a Elsa, gracias por el review. Saludos. **

**rawr-uke: el gusto es mío, próximamente cuando las protagonistas regresen a clases introduciré tu idea, muchas gracias por tu ayuda y comentarios, saludos. Pd: gracias por odiar a Krista.**

**Eternally Paradox: holi, que te pareció el cap?, gracias por leer.**

**bekwo (Guest): holi! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y claro Anna adora a Elsa 3 pero todavía hay muchos obstáculos que deben superar, que tal el cap?. Gracias por leer.**

**Sakuradakota: si, tienen mucho que superar aun, gracias por leer, me voy a tardar con el siguiente lo lamento, gusto en leerte, muchas gracias por los comentarios, saludos.**


End file.
